Tomorrow's Memories
by TheBentWingBird
Summary: A look back and a look ahead. A glance into childhood and a peek into adulthood. Who Cho Chang was and who she became. "When the remembering was done, the forgetting could begin."
1. Victory

**_Oh hello!_**

 ** _After a childhood of lurking, I've finally decided to contribute a little to my favorite FanFiction community. I plan on writing each chapter alternating between a memory and a situation later in life. Sounds weird, but just roll with it and you might like it. Maybe not. Just a fun little idea I had when I was a kid that never came to fruition. I published this first chapter under the name "Beginnings" about a week ago before realizing that I was not happy with the unpolished version I had posted. Here it is a bit fixed and I hope it's more acceptable._**

 ** _Here goes:_**

* * *

Cho groaned, rubbing her aching shoulder as she sat down between a bemused Marietta and a ravenous Roger Davies who was already digging into his plate.

"What've you done to yourself?" Marietta asked her sweaty—and smelly—friend watching her clasp her shoulder.

"Took a bludger at practice tonight," Cho mumbled, shooting a pointed look at Duncan Inglebee who was piling up his plate with a rich beef stew and mashed potatoes. "Your job was to dodge them, Chang," he said teasingly pointing a spoon at her. "The beaters from other houses won't hit it as lightly as I did."

There were a few nods and halfhearted mumbles of agreement from Cho's other teammates sitting across from them. Grant Page—the tall Ravenclaw keeper said "Yeah, you might take a few to the gut, kid." He barked a laugh.

Cho raised her eyebrows in apprehension.

Roger, still in the process of chewing, turned to look at Cho as she stuffed sweaty arm guards and gloves into her bag. Marietta wrinkled her nose. "Come off it Page, don't scare the girl! You didn't do too bad, Cho. You dodged all the the other shots." he laughed, "and even then, you stayed on your broom after taking the hit."

Cho, gathering food onto her plate, grimaced. "I just hope I do alright when we actually play." Roger scoffed "Against Hufflepuff? We'll be fine. It'll be an easy first game for you, Cho trust me. They're too cautious to try anything dirty." He stabbed a cut of steak and waved it around animatedly. "I mean, they do have Diggory as a seeker, but he'll have way more trouble with tight turns—he's heavier than you and you're much sharper when it comes to scanning anyway."

"And plus," said Inglebee, "Me n' Samuels'll knock some bludgers his way. Right, Jason?" Jason Samuels, the second Ravenclaw beater grinned from ear to ear. "And keep 'em away from our delicate little seeker," he cooed.

Cho smiled inwardly leaning her cheek on her propped up arm, half listening to the table banter between her teammates that soon turned to strategy talk, an animated Roger Davies rolling green peas around on the table to demonstrate plays to his fellow chasers.

She was fond of this makeshift family she'd found in the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team even if she was the baby in every way of the lot. She'd come to Hogwarts alone and now-in her 3rd year-had gained 6 brothers. Cho was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she was jabbed in the ribs by Marietta.

"Flitwick is coming!"

The team straightened out of their various huddles and turned towards their approaching Head of House. Flitwick beamed up at them, "How is my young Ravenclaw team doing?" he squeaked.

"Bloody brilliant, Professor." replied Roger, enthused, "We've just had a great practice and we're more than ready to take on Hufflepuff tomorrow." The stout professor chuckled "I can see you've all been working hard tonight," eyeing the mess of gear littering the table and floor. "Well, I hope you can do our house proud tomorrow!"

He looked at Cho, "and I wish you the best of luck in your first game tomorrow, Miss Chang," he said endearingly. "I see great potential in you."

Her cheeks going crimson from all the eyes on her, she thanked him with a shy smile.

* * *

Her heart in her throat, Cho laced up her boots and shinguards. She forced herself to take deep breaths looking at her reflection in the mirror as Marietta braided her hair tightly for her. The team had decided to change in the castle rather than in the cramped quarters that the pitch provided.

Marietta smiled, "Cho, you look like you could puke right about now." Cho let out a nervous laugh. "The boys _did_ make me eat a decently large breakfast." Pleased with her work, Marietta gave the braid a quick test tug and retreated to her own trunk of clothes, pulling out a warm looking Ravenclaw scarf.

Cho got up and slid on her gloves, flexing her fingers till they were comfortable. "Thanks, Mari. See you at the pitch," Cho said, her broom in one hand as she stowed her wand away.

"You'll have to learn how to do a French Braid yourself someday, you know that, right?" came the dry teasing reply. Cho flashed a grinned as she left, the light material of her robes billowing behind her.

As she rounded the last turn of the flagstone steps down to the Ravenclaw common room, the nerves of the upcoming match returned. The rest of her team was downstairs, greeting Cho's nervous smile with assuring ones.

After pats on the back, joking, and ruffling of hair, the team made their way through the brisk early fall air. The breeze rustled through her robes, sending a wave of goosebumps rippling across her skin. The team made their way inside the tangle of wooden beams that made up the structure of the stadium. Her goosebumps remained.

* * *

She and the rest of her team began to line up in two rows behind the large barn-like doors. Cho caught a glimpse of the green pitch beyond, trying to quell her shaking.

She remembered her letter to her parents—excited to have made the position of starting seeker for Ravenclaw. Her mother had written back her displeasure while her father expressed his excitement for her. She thought of her father—the lionhearted patriarch of the Chang household always proud of her achievements. She remembered how he'd gotten her a Comet—her first racing broom—(much to the displeasure of his wife) and encouraged her to fly. She thought of his booming laugh and his warm smile.

She felt less nervous.

A few unsure looks rippled through the team as they heard the uproar that the Hufflepuff team garnered from the crowds. "Loyal lot, those Hufflepuffs," muttered Roger to no one in particular, mounting his broom.

The ever ecstatic voice of Lee Jordan floated across the crowds announcing the Ravenclaw roster. Cho's stomach turned at the sound of her own name. The doors opened. It was time. Cho kicked off the ground, her steady and stable Comet 260 beneath her.

Unable to keep the grin off her face, the sound of the crowd boomed in her ears, wind whipping through her robes and hair. She circled the pitch a few times with her team before they got into position. She watched as the seeker and captain of Hufflepuff's team—Cedric Diggory—stiffly shook hands with Roger.

* * *

The match began, Cho's eyes following the snitch until it disappeared into thin air. She circled far overhead the gameplay. Diggory was below her, scanning the Hufflepuff side of the pitch.

 _"AND IT'S CAPTAIN DAVIES OF RAVENCLAW WITH THE FIRST SCORE OF THE MATCH WITH A_ **_TEXTBOOK_** _DIONYSUS_ _DIVE! SOMEONE HAS BEEN REALLY PRACTICING THIS SUMMER."_

Cho smiled, remembering Roger falling off his broom at practice over and over. As the game progressed, Ravenclaw's chasers proceeded to run rings around Hufflepuff, bringing the score to a round 100-30. She circled down, close to the ground now, brow furrowed. She caught a fleeting glimpse of gold above the left Ravenclaw goalpost.

"CHANG, DUCK!"

She flattened onto her broom handle just as a bludger sailed over her head. Inglebee, wielding his bat with both hands, sent it sailing back along the path it came.

"TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN RICKETT, I DARE YOU!" roared Duncan as a Hufflepuff beater stopped short to avoid the bludger. It sailed past him and walloped Zacharias Smith in the back with a solid thud.

 ** _"OH AND SMITH HAS TAKEN A BLUDGER RIGHT TO THE BACK, QUAFFLE IS PICKED UP BY STRETTON OF RAVENCLAW! OH AND A LUCKY SAVE FROM HUFFLEPUFF'S HERBERT FLEET!"_**

Cho recomposed herself. The snitch was gone. _Damn._

She watched Diggory circle towards the Hufflepuff stands, shouting to his faltering teammates as they let another goal sail through the hoops.

And there it was.

Less than 5 feet behind Diggory's broom, the snitch twitched and glittered. Trying to hide her surprise, she started a pointed path in the opposite direction towards the top of the Slytherin stands.

 **"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE RAVENCLAW SEEKER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH UP IN THE EASTERN STANDS. BLIMEY, SHE'S CERTAINLY GOING FOR IT!"**

 _Follow me, follow me, follow me..._ Cho prayed, hoping that the experienced seeker would take the bait.

 **" _AND IT LOOKS LIKE CHANG IS ON THE HUNT WAYYYYYY UP FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY DIGGORY! WHO WILL RETURN BACK DOWN WITH THE SNITCH IN HAND?!"_**

She turned her head just enough, and let herself smile a little as she blocked him. Her head spinning with the speed, Cho tried to calm herself. He was falling for it. She couldn't believe it.

She recalled Roger last night at dinner:

 _"They do have Diggory as a seeker, but he'll have way more trouble with tight_ _turns—he's_ _heavier than you and you're much sharper when it comes to scanning anyway."_

Cho dived, changing direction severely as Cedric Diggory shot past her, still climbing at an alarming rate. Her stomach lurching into her throat, she sailed downwards, eyes scanning for the snitch when she passed the clouds. Her heart raced as she realized she was at the best possible position to see the snitch. The mid-afternoon sun was glinting off of anything bright enough to reflect it, and she was still high enough to see the pitch in its entirety.

The telltale glimmer of gold barely scraped the grass by the blue Ravenclaw stands. She saw a flash of yellow robes just making it through the clouds...

 ** _"CHANG IS BACK FROM THE SKY IN A HEADLONG DIVE! I DONT BELIEVE IT, SHE MUST HAVE FEINTED! DIGGORY MUST BE CURSING HIMSELF FOR FALLING FOR IT. CHANG IS HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THE GROUND!"_**

She continued to hurtle towards the pitch, swooping past a bludger. All sounds were muffled by her pounding heart. All she saw was the snitch at the end of her tunnel vision. The logical part of her brain screamed for a look behind, but she denied it, knowing she'd crash if she did.

 ** _"AND DIGGORY'S PULLED UP EARLY! HE'S GOT INTO TOO DEEP A DIVE. CHANG IS STILL GOING FOR IT..."_**

Cho smiled to herself as everything seemed to move in slow motion. She pulled out of the dive, muscles screaming in protest, knees centimeters from the grass, and rocketed flat on her broom to the snitch, hand outstretched. Her fingers closed around the ball.

In disbelief, she thrust her closed fist into the air.

 **" _BLOODY HELL! CHANG'S GOT IT! RAVENCLAW WINS BY A LANDSLIDE! 520-80 THANKS TO RAVENCLAW KEEPER GRANT PAGE AND THE STUNNER NOVICE CHO CHANG! HUFFLEPUFF_ _COMPLETELY_ _OWNED TODAY BY AN ABSOLUTE STUNNING RAVENCLAW TEAM."_**

Her heart was in her throat as she landed amidst her teammates raucous celebration still holding the snitch. Roger grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her and yelling something she couldn't even hear. She was still in absolute shock. Pats on the back and hugs assailed her as she and Grant waved to the whooping crowds of students. She turned to just catch the back of Cedric Diggory stiffly retreating from the pitch.

She was about to call out to him to shake his hand when Duncan came up behind her, lifting her up onto his shoulder. She squealed and laughed.

"There's our girl!" he roared happily carrying her, still laughing, to the changing rooms.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Diggory throw his broom to the ground and slip away.

* * *

 _ **I admit my writing could be much better, but I hope that this wasn't too hard a pill to swallow. I could say that reviews will make chapters come faster, but it's really the feedback that will further me as a writer and advance my story. With that in mind, I'd love some good feedback.**_

 _ **All the best,**_

 ** _TheBentWingBird_**


	2. Celebration

**_Hey folks,_**

 ** _Giving me another chance, huh?_**

 ** _Well dive right in:_**

* * *

The crowd roared, the familiar and welcome sound wrapping around her like hot electric thunder. Her heart pounding, Cho grasped her Comet 900, the sleek carbon fiber handle smooth and confident under her fingertips. She thrust her other fist above her head, the walnut sized ball fluttering feebly in her fingers.

 ** _"CHANG HAS SNAGGED THE SNITCH! THE TORNADOES WIN THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SEASON BY A FRACTION:_** **_500 TO_** **_PUDDLEMERE_** **_UNITED'S_** **_480!"_**

She squinted, her eyes had become accustomed to the sparking and flashing of cameras over the years, but her vision blurred as sweat dripped into her eyes. She couldn't help but grin as she made out 6 blue figures rocketing towards her.

Under the commotion of hugs, yelling, and thumps on the back, she smiled in disbelief.

Cho and her teammates lined up with her fellow Tornadoes, and shook the hands of each Puddlemere United player. She greeted Oliver Wood and he beamed back at her despite his loss. She gave a long hug to Duncan Inglesbee, as he ruffled her hair and squeezed her tight. "Bloody hell, Chang, you can really dodge a bludger," he grunted with a laugh.

After much congratulations and celebration, The Tutshill Tornadoes were greeted with a champagne shower spewing from the wands of ecstatic managers. They assembled on the raised platform and getting a hand on the League Cup, they all raised it together to raucous cheering. Grant Page, the tallest of the Tornadoes let out a bout of blue signal sparks from his wand, and the firework show began.

 ** _"THE TORNADOES ARE THE LEAGUE CHAMPIONS FOR THEIR THIRD YEAR IN A ROW!"_**

Cho gasped as she watched, beaming up at the sky, a winding dragon fireball twisting itself through the sky.

"These bloody fireworks get more and more ridiculous every year!" Marietta said to Cho after fighting through the crowds to her, pass bouncing around her neck. Three great golden curling script 'W's' appeared in the sky over their heads.

"Mari!" Cho cried, sweeping her best friend into a hug. "Congrats, Cho." she replied, hugging her back. Marietta tugged on the other woman's braid. "Looks like my braid held up," she laughed, patting the top of Cho's sweaty head.

"Merlin, you're still so ruddy short," Marietta giggled. Cho rolled her eyes.

"When was I ever taller than you?"

"You almost caught up in 6th year."

* * *

After a steaming hot, ache reducing shower, Cho returned to her suite that she shared with the 2 female chasers on the team, Hedi Macavoy and Alicia Spinnet. The other girls were in various process of getting ready bustling around the common area. Alicia rubbed some paste onto her black and blue knee, alleviating the pain and returning her skin's color back to normal.

Cho helped clasp the hook behind Hedi's coral gown. Alicia sighed and grimaced at her own black one. "I hate seeing us all dressed up." She slid it over her head and tied off the crimson belt, always loyal to her Gryffindor color. "I'm so used to seeing everyone all roughed up. Its mad."

Cho laughed, waving her wand to dry her hair, the strands all falling into place. "I agree. The guys especially all look particularly strange in suits."

After applying some basic makeup, she slid into her dress, the knee length silky blue fabric fluttered from the breeze that came through the open window. She drew the curtains open and peered down at the lively city below. Wizarding London was crawling with action. It was a Saturday night after all.

She looked down the High Street, remembering coming to this part of town for the first time after her first World Cup as a spectator. She hastily pushed the memories out of her mind, chewing her lip. Spinning back around to the two girls she smiled.

"Ready?"

* * *

The afterparty was a whirlwind of hand shaking, congrats, alcohol, and socializing.

Cho's family had come to watch her play, her little brother, Li Jun leaping into his hero sister's arms. Cho held him close, "Its so good to see you again, Li!" she exclaimed, "Let me introduce you to my teammates."

Li was starstruck at seeing the athletes on his posters at home greeting him. It didn't take long for the 10 year old to wear himself out, dozing against his mother's shoulder.

After a quick team photograph for the Prophet, Cho spotted an older couple and a girl. Cho's heart skipped a beat. They looked around nervously, looking out of place as Cho made a beeline to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory!"

Their eyes snapped to her. "Cho!" exclaimed Amos, pulling her into a tight hug. "Cho Chang! Star seeker for the Tutshill Tornadoes for the third year in a row. Congrats, dear," he said endearingly holding her by the shoulders.

Cho smiled and greeted Mrs. Diggory before leaning down and smiling, said "Hi, Lydia, how have you been?" The shy girl smiled back "I'm okay," she peeped. "Are you excited to start at Hogwarts this year?" asked Cho, knowing how excited she herself had been the summer before her first year. "Yeah," Lydia replied, perking up. "I hope I get sorted into Hufflepuff. Just like Ced."

Cho smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm sure you will. Hufflepuff is a great house. Lots of families are loyal to it." Cho looked up with a smile at Amos.

Lydia giggled and Cho saw the grey eyes crinkling at the corners, the sandy brown hair...she looked so much like her brother. "And I'd like to play quidditch too," she said barely above a whisper. Cho smiled and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure you'll make it onto the pitch. If you need any help practicing, I'm an owl away."

Cho straightened up with a groan, her muscles aching in protest. "Ugh," she said, "I think its time I get out of these bloody heels," she laughed. "Well we just stopped in to congratulate you, we won't keep you for the night," Mrs. Diggory replied warmly. The Diggorys and Cho exchanged hugs.

In the embrace Amos whispered "Cedric would be proud of you."

Before she could reply, Cho was whisked away by Marietta and Grant with the request of photos and interviews.

As she was being pulled impatiently by the arm, Cho called out "Hey, my mum and dad are over in the back if you want to say hi! Good luck at school Lydia!" she yelped before she was swallowed up by her teammates.

* * *

A bit tipsy, and not to mention utterly exhausted by the day and night that followed, Cho made her way through the suite, slipping out of her dress and kicking off her cursed heels. She heard Alicia snoring comfortably in the room next to her. Cho unclipped her bra with a relieved sigh, rubbing at the indents it left in her skin and fumbled around, pulling a T-shirt over her head.

 _He was_ _already_ _in_ _the_ _air,_ _flying_ _circles_ _around_ _her_ _head. "Come on!"_ _She_ _got_ _on_ _her_ _broom and raced up to meet him as he took some wide loops._ _He_ _pulled_ _out_ _a_ _golden_ _snitch with a grin._ _Flinging_ _it_ _far,_ _she_ _watched_ _it_ _disappear. He_ _laughed,_ _"Well, Chang,_ _what're_ _you_ _waiting_ _for?"_

Cho shook the memory out of her head. With a yawn and a fair bit of stumbling, she yanked on the rest of her sleeping attire and landed in the cushy, clean bed, grateful for the multitude of soft pillows and the cool duvet.

 _They_ _were_ _lying_ _on_ _the_ _pitch,_ _brooms_ _forgotten_ _in_ _the_ _grass._ _Her_ _heart_ _throbbed._ _She must have been in a clichéd fairytale or something. He_ _reached_ _out,_ _tucking_ _a_ _strand_ _of_ _hair_ _behind_ _her_ _ear._ _"I_ _could_ _kiss_ _you_ _right_ _now,"_ _he_ _said,_ _a_ _smile_ _curving_ _his_ _lips._ _She felt herself smiling back and_ _whispered, "Well, Diggory,_ _what're_ _you_ _waiting_ _for?"_

Cho smiled to herself and tugged the covers over her head, snuggling deep into the bed.

* * *

 ** _Theres the first set of chapters. I think this is the format I'll be going for. Each set of two chapters will be centered around the same topic, one in the past and one in the present/future. Again any feedback is welcome, and if you have a recommendation for a chapter set topic, let me know in the reviews. I'm all ears._**

 ** _All my best,_**

 ** _TheBentWingBird_**


	3. Handsome Hands

_**This chapter is why this story is rated an M. For now at least. Consider yourself warned! (Although its not nearly as racy as it could be).**_

* * *

She spotted him waiting for her in front of one of the multitude of staircases leading to the Entrance Hall. Smiling, Cho left her friends with quick goodbyes and made her way to the boy, a flurry of giggles and following her in her wake.

She came up to Cedric as he picked at a bit of dry skin left from the burns the dragon from the first task had left him on his wrist.

Cho swatted his hand away "Don't pick at it!" she scolded good naturedly. Looking up in surprise, he smiled "Oh, hey Cho!"

He put his arm around her and leaned down to peck her cheek. Cho waved to her gaggle of friends as Duncan cat called them. The pair made their way down the flagstone steps, other students around them sluggish and satisfied with full bellies from dinner.

"How was your day, Cedric?" She asked as they came to part of the castle with less foot traffic. He sighed raking a hand through his hair, brows knitted. "I'm still trying to figure out this bloody egg, you know? All the thing does is screech."

"Right," said Cho thoughtfully chewing her lip. She remembered being with Cedric when he had first opened the heavy golden egg. It had wailed, letting out horrid unintelligible noise, making her clamp her hands over her ears.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything like it before. Maybe besides my baby brother screaming," she said dryly, trying to lighten the mood. Cedric laughed a little, his tension easing.

They made their way through a winding path of corridors towards the Hufflepuff cellar by the kitchens. Upon entering the sparsely populated common room, Cedric plopped down on a couch, greeting his housemates. Cho perched herself next to him and he planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You smell of Quidditch," he smiled, wrinkling his nose. Cho laughed, a little self-conscious, "Figures, Ced, I just got out of practice before dinner."

Cedric laughed "Honey, why were you out flying?" "Well," she started "I don't want to get _too_ rusty even if the Tournament's got precedence over the season!"

With a small hint of a smile, Cedric said "Fair enough, love, come on. I know where we can get you cleaned up. I just need a few things from my room."

The pair made their way down yet another set of stairs, traveling even lower into the warm cozy cellar.

"All right, Diggory?" Hedi Macavoy, one of the Huffelpuff chasers winked at Cedric good naturedly. Cedric gave her a small smile and Cho waved as they turned off to the boy's dormitories. "Don't let the competition get too many secrets out of you, Captain," she teased after them. Cedric laughed "Of course not," he shot back. Cedric opened the first door on the left. "After you," he smiled. Entering his room, Cho spotted a fire burning in the center of the room, wet shoes and a snow soaked Hufflepuff scarf hanging close to the grate to dry. She sat down on Cedric's sewn Hufflepuff quilt that he had told her in a mix of pride and embarrassment that his mother had made for him. Cedric busied himself around the room, throwing a few things into his bag.

She spotted the golden egg on his bedside table and looked at it for a while, the sheen still glinting and brilliant. She traced the curling engravings with a finger absentmindedly, the carvings like ornate waves.

Cedric slung a bag over his shoulder and smiled "All set," he said cheerfully. Cho looked up at him, moving to put down the egg. She paused, and brought it back to her lap. "Ah...Ced? Mind if we bring this? I want to look at it a bit longer." Bemused, Cedric smiled "Er...sure, Cho, whatever you want," he took her hand as she stood, the egg tucked safely in her arm. "You are a Ravenclaw after all," he said tenderly.

* * *

After the bone chilling walk through one of the long covered wooden bridges, their faces nipped by the biting winds and coats heavily dusted with snow, Cedric smiled "Nearly there, now."

The couple made their way up to the fourth floor, Cho wracking her brain for where they might be going. Before she had the opportunity to ask, however, Cedric made an abrupt turn, and peering into a door, he smiled. "I don't think anyone's here," he said in hushed tones, pulling her inside with him.

Cho gasped at the large marble room before her. "Ced, what is this?" She heard a heavy click as he locked the door, and as if on cue, the candelabras flickered to life. He held her hips from behind "This is the Prefects Bathroom." Cho giggled and lifted an eyebrow. "A bathroom? That's what you Prefects get for all of your hard work?" Cedric walked over to the large empty pool, sunken deep in the middle of the floor, his footsteps echoing. "Don't laugh" he smiled, a tad indignant, as he leaned down to one of the many colorful taps, "its quite nice."

The pool began filling with hot water as Cedric made his way around to another tap that began to spew foamy golden bubbles across the surface of the pool.

Cho set down her bag and the egg carefully, and looked down in wonder at the already nearly full pool as the water steamed invitingly. Cedric, from across the room, began shedding his soaked wool cloak and kicked off his shoes and socks. After discarding all but his trousers, he walked over to her with a small smile.

"May I?" he asked quietly, the candlelight reflecting in his honey brown eyes. Cho smiled and nodded, her heart throbbing. He pushed her coat off and leaned down to kiss her, gently at first, then with a fevered passion. He pushed off her sweatshirt as she kicked off her shoes and socks.

Cho looked up at him, hands wrapped around his neck and smirked, an eyebrow raised. "This wasn't all a ploy just to get me naked, was it?" Cedric smiled warmly and tugged at the hem of her beloved Tornadoes T-shirt. "Possibly," he grinned, pulling the sky blue v-neck over her head.

He had the look on his face that he always did when the clothes began to come off. A hint of a smile, his face glowing like a child at Christmas, eyes glinting with excitement. His eyes wandered her body as she watched his face, and he moved to unclasp her bra. She leaned up to kiss him as it fell to the floor, their bare top halves making electric contact.

Pressed so close to him she could begin to feel part of him stiffen, and like clockwork, he slid down her jeans and underwear in one swoop as she squeaked his name, the sound bouncing around the room. Cedric chuckled as she pulled him close against her to hide herself, self-conscious to be naked in a place she was unfamiliar with. Her breath quickened as he shed the rest of his undergarments and took her hand, sliding into the water.

The water was the perfect temperature as it surrounded and comforted her body. Cho let out a content sigh, more comfortable now. The bubbles thick around her hid her body from the room. Cedric paddled over to her, dipping under the water to wet his hair. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "How do you like it now?" he mumbled into her ear. With a tickled giggle, Cho smiled "It's perfect."

* * *

It was after he pulled out the bottle of shampoo and bar of soap from his bag and—at his insistence—had _thoroughly_ washed Cho all over, that she found her lips locked with his again. She leaned against his chest, his arm around her waist tugging her closer against him. "You look beautiful," he mumbled against her lips, and looking deep into the pools of amber, she felt a small smile tugging her lips. "Thanks," she said timidly, "Almost as pretty as you," she added slyly. Cedric rolled his eyes.

Before she knew it, their lips met again, her hands exploring his body under the water. She felt hard muscles under smooth skin, her hands wandering down to below his hips as he explored the curves of her body, his hands caressing her skin.

She found herself straddling him, feeling his member against her thigh. She captured his lips with hers, rubbing against it gently with her leg. Just that small movement elicited a twitch and groan from Cedric, who closed his eyes.

She ran a finger teasingly along his length as he gasped, and held onto the edge of the bath as she tightened her grip, moving her hand slowly up and down.

As she pleasured Cedric, she pressed hot kisses along his chest and collarbone, leaving dark blazing love bites just under the line of where his shirt would rest. One of his hands stabilized himself against the edge of the bath, the other was filled with Cho's breast.

Thoughts of sex crossed her mind and she bit her lip, unsure if she should proceed into territory they had never explored. As if reading her mind, Cedric breathed "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Cho."

Her head spun with lust and love, soothing comfort and electric arousal. Swallowing her nerves, she breathed deeply, planting a firm and confident kiss against his lips.

The words "I want to" echoed in the cavernous marble room.

* * *

Cedric helped Cho out of the tub and wrapped his lover in a towel from his bag. Wobbling a little, she wrapped it around herself gratefully and leaned into his chest. He put his arms around her, running a hand soothingly through her hair.

Cho was overcome with a mix of feelings. Love. Relief. Worry. Sadness. Happiness. She looked up into the eyes of the man who had just simultaneously taken and given her something she had never experienced. Tears welled in her eyes, and he looked down at her, tugging her close. "Cho, are you alright?" he whispered, brows knitted in concern. She nodded, feeling small, "I…I think I'm okay," she stammered. She felt fragile, a dull ache between her legs, her nerves thrumming with every touch.

"Do you regret it?" Cedric asked quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Cho thought for a moment, staring at the now clear water in the bath, and shook her head, as he brushed strands of wet hair out of her face. "No. I don't," she smiled wanly. "I'm just…" she swallowed over the lump in her throat. "a littler overwhelmed," she sighed, unsure of how to put it. She bit her lip, swollen and sore from his fervent kisses.

Cedric held her close and kissed the crown of her head. "I love you, Cho." he sighed in relief.

"I love you too, Ced," she whispered.

* * *

The pair were nearly dressed as Cho remembered the golden egg that she had insisted be brought with them. She shrugged on her coat, and picked it up, tracing over the same elaborate lines as they ebbed and flowed across the golden panels. She chewed her lip, trying to think of what the pattern reminded her of.

Then it clicked, the etchings reminded her of waves. Of water.

Following only her gut, Cho dropped the egg into the water of the bath ignoring the yell of confusion and anger from Cedric. It popped open underneath the rippling water. Bubbles rose from the sphere that had been encased inside the egg like the water above it was boiling.

"Cho! What the hell?!" Cedric yelped.

"Oi, shut up, will you?" she hissed. He complied and in the silence, a muffled sound could be heard coming from underneath the water. "Cedric…" she said, staring at the egg in disbelief, "Get in the water."

Cedric fumbled, shedding his clothes for the second time that night, and lowered himself into the water. Cho watched as he dove under, the water lapping at the sides of the bath.

After a few seconds, he emerged, a look of shock and confusion etched in his face. "its..its singing," he said in disbelief, and dove under the water again for another listen.

* * *

The couple made their way back through the chilly castle. At the base of Ravenclaw Tower, Cedric kissed Cho deeply. "Cho, love, I…" She watched his face show a variation of expressions. "Tonight was amazing," he said tenderly, pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled a little, looking at the warm handsome hands holding hers. "It was," she replied, peering into his eyes.

"And thank you…for the egg, you know," he added quietly. Cho smiled "I'm glad I could help," she said, as a question arose to her lips. "Ced…" she started cautiously, "What do you think it will be? The thing you'll 'sorely miss'?" Cedric shrugged and laughed nervously. "I just hope its something I can buy again without too much trouble," he joked.

Cho laughed and pecked his lips once more before heading up the stairs.

"Good night, Ced. I love you."

"G'night. I love you too, Cho."

* * *

 ** _We'll theres the chapter. I haven't gotten any feedback or reviews yet so this story is still a complete shot in the dark. :( *Cue sad lonely music* I'd love to garner a peep out of you few readers and as always, I'm open to ideas for chapter set themes as well._**

 ** _Other half of this set should be up shortly._**

 ** _My Best,_**

 ** _TheBentWingBird_**


	4. Crimson Cheeks

_**Hello again. Longest chapter yet and I think they're only growing larger from here on out. So I'll keep this short. Enjoy:**_

* * *

Cho grunted and turned over in bed, wrapping herself tightly in a cocoon of blankets.

She felt a very rude shaking on her shoulder,

"Come on Cho, you lazy prat, get up!"

She opened her eyes to the smirk of Alicia Spinnet. Cho rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "Mmh, what Alicia?" she moaned sitting up in bed. Her head was throbbing.

"Its already nine, you silly sleepyhead. Time for breakfast." Alicia bustled about the room, picking up the trail of discarded clothes that Cho had left around the room. "Blimey, you're messier than usual, Cho."

Cho let out a muffled sound into her pillow in response.

"Alright then, up you get!" Alicia intoned cheerfully, chucking a small vial at Cho.

"Whaa? What's this?" she asked with a furrowed brow, raising up the vial, green contents glittering.

"Invigoration Draught," Alicia said. "There's no bloody way I would be as awake as I am without it. See you downstairs, Cho."

Cho pushed the cork out with her thumb. "Cheers," she grumbled with a yawn before downing it, the door swinging shut in the chaser's wake. Not dissimilar to lemon or lime juice, the contents went down easily and spread from Cho's throat to her fingertips, making her shiver slightly, before jarring her awake. Unfortunately it did little for her pulsing headache.

She disentangled herself from her sheets and duvet, and sliding out of bed, she drew back the curtains of her room, looking down on wizarding London once more.

Cho thought about the previous days events, her muscles aching. They had won the League Cup...for the third year in a row. She sighed and smiled to herself as she dressed for the day, a pair of dark denim shorts and her favourite T-shirt. Emblazoned with the Tornadoes logo, the v-neck was thin and soft from wear, the logo so faded, it was nearly gone.

She made her way to the bathroom, stretching a little, her hair falling into soft waves around her. She brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror at herself. Her face was sun kissed, the small smattering of freckles prominent against her cheeks and bridge of her nose.

Pushing a pair of sunglasses into her hair, she scrutinized herself. She looked nearly the same as she did back all those summers ago before she met up with friends to watch the World Cup not far from here. Cho thought about the excitement of that summer, as the old emotions came flowing back; how she had been so giddy and excited to be at camp with Cedric, her friends, and her family.

Cho sighed wistfully at the memory, wondering if she would have ever dreamed of being in the place she was now, and made her way downstairs to breakfast.

The second she smelled the pancakes and eggs, her stomach rumbled. She rounded the corner, greeted by the expansive spread of food. _The_ _Snitch's_ _Wing_ _Inn_ had become quite famous for hosting almost every quidditch team that came to the London area and thus had built up quite the reputation. The luxurious display was strictly and meticulously maintained by house elves who were scurrying around with platters over their heads, garbed in skillfully embroidered pillowcases and tea towels.

Cho waved and smiled to her teammates who turned from the grouping of tables that they occupied to greet her. She piled her plate with fresh fruit, an egg, and some sausage and sat down at an empty seat next to Alicia, who was engrossed in the mornings issue of _Which Broomstick?_ Cho couldn't help but notice the spread of pictures, one featuring herself raising a snitch filled fist in victory.

"Morning," said Hedi, cutting into a strawberry topped belgian waffle, eyeing Cho with a strange expression. Cho smiled "Morning." She stabbed a particularly pink piece of watermelon. When she looked back up, she met the peculiar stares of Hedi and Alicia. Cho looked at her shirt and wiped her mouth. "What?" she asked, bemused. "Have I got something on me?"

Alicia cracked a smirk and Hedi smiled nervously, "Um, no. Er...Cho did you have…anyone in your room last night?" Chewing her food, Cho furrowed her brow "No. I didn't…why?" she asked. Alicia stifled a giggle, putting her magazine down.

Hedi, turning a light shade of pink, leaned over the table said "Uhm…well only because…I-I came into the suite last night and you were making…noises." _Oh no…_ she thought, not sure what to say, Cho cocked her head "Erm…what?" she asked apprehensively, afraid of the answer. Alicia stifled laughter putting down her magazine. Between cackling, she hissed "You had a wet dream, Cho!"

Cho felt her face going red, and she hid her face in her hands. "Oh, shut it!" she squeaked. "I don't believe you!"

Hedi looked back at her after shooting the ever-bold Gryffindor a look for her brashness. "Cho," she started cautiously "You…you were…you kept saying a name." Cho's stomach doing a nervous turn, she dropped her hands, almost not wanting to know. "It was Cedric," Hedi finished sympathetically, shooting Cho another concerned glance. She sighed, and bit her lip, feeling all familiar hot tears welling up in her eyes, a mixture of emotions washing over her in rapid succession. Alicia immediately sobered and Cho determined she must have been just as surprised as she, herself, was.

The two girls watched her as she bit back her tears. _This is not the time to be a crybaby,_ she scolded herself, swallowing over the lump in her throat. She thought of Cedric, how he used to hold her, ask if it hurt, breathe her name as he hit his peak. She remembered their first time in the Prefect's tub, where she had helped him discover the secret behind the Golden Egg. She felt small again, just like back then, her mind a mess of embarrassment and shame.

Cho snapped back to reality as she felt Alicia's hand on her shoulder. "Five years," Cho barely managed. "Its been five years since…since...he died." Hedi looked at Cho sadly, "I'm sure he'd be really proud of you now, Cho," she offered quietly. "I know he was back then."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he's happy you've been...thinking about him." added Alicia in an attempt at comforting her friend, squeezing Cho's slim shoulder.

Cho bit her lip, willing her tears not to fall. "Yeah…I…I guess he would be pretty smug," Cho let herself smile a little, imagining Cedric wiggling his eyebrows at an innuendo.

With that, Cho took a bite of food to distract herself, happy, at least, that the stormy weather in her own mind was no longer displayed outwardly. The other girls seemed pleased that Cho had made it through the confrontation.

The trio ate in silence for a period of time, until Cho was able to fully compose herself again. "Hedi," Cho smiled once she was confident that she wouldn't break down, "thanks for telling me."

"No worries," Hedi smiled back, a mouth full of breakfast. Cho turned to Alicia and smirked "and thanks, Alicia...for your…attempt...at cheering me up."

Alicia, lifting her magazine back to her face, mocked " _Ooh, yes…harder…it feels_ _**so**_ _good!"_

Cho yelped, going red again, not hesitating to beat the girl over the head with the _Daily_ _Prophet_ even while the front page featured both girls in the picture.

Receiving amused and befuddled looks from the rest of the Tornadoes' starting team, a few chuckles emanated. Alicia, unfazed by the seeker's embarrassed cries, only got louder, stopping only due to her own laughter.

Cho handily avoided the questions from the others on the team on what had occurred the previous night until they gave up and returned to their food.

"I'll kill you, I really will," grumbled Cho, turning back to her plate. Alicia laughed "Well, at least you've had a better night than me!" she said indignantly. Cho chewed her food thoughtfully with an eyebrow raised, so very ready to turn on the woman. "Oh, jealous are we? And when _was_ the last time you had a good shag, Miss Spinnet?"

Alicia leaned on the back two legs of her chair and put her hands behind her head, "That is none of your concern, _Miss_ _Chang_ ," she grinned, but afterwords with furrowed brow muttered, "It has been a while, though."

Cho laughed, "You and me both." Alicia looked at her curiously, "Say, Cho, did you ever actually get with Potter back at Hogwarts? I've heard mixed rumors." Hedi perked up her head from the _Prophet_ , having been graduated from Hogwarts by that time. " _Harry Potter?"_ she asked, eyebrows raised so high they were at risk for getting lost in her hairline. "Blimey, Cho!"

Listening in, the other (quite unwelcome) members of her team interjected. "Oi, I heard she shagged him for a Christmas gift," teased Grant. Chuckles emanated from the group as they leaned forward to listen in. Cho shot Grant a death glare, "You weren't even at Hogwarts anymore, you old swot," she shot back at him.

Alicia gave her a look, jabbing her in the ribs, "Don't think I didn't see you talk to him after that DA meeting ages ago!" Cho groaned, "No, no, we didn't…we...just kissed." The seeker was met with stares of skepticism "In the ruddy Room of Requirement? You only _kissed_ in the _Room of Requirement_?" Alicia asked, skepticism hanging from her words. Cho was reluctant to explain, leaning her elbows on the table. "I was…kind of crying…about Ced…the whole time." She cringed at the memory of herself, eyes downcast to her food.

A shocked silence followed, none of the parties knowing what to say. Alicia had a look on her face, crossed somewhere between disbelief, horror, sympathy, and humor.

Cho looked up from the currants she had been rolling about on her plate. Upon seeing the strange wide eyed look of the chaser, she couldn't help but let out a small "heh" of a laugh before bursting out laughing both at her friend's face and the whole situation. It was only moments before the others joined in.

* * *

Cho embraced her teammates at the apparition point, all smiles and loving jokes. They celebrated their success for the season quietly and talked of their off-season plans fondly, thinking back to family and friends they hadn't seen since the travel season had began. Soon, the small crowd that contained the athletes, managers, coaches, and staff of the Tutshill Tornadoes began to dissipate.

Cho waited for Marietta to get out of her work at the Ministry at an airy pub at the corner of the winding high street, glad to begin a quiet vacation. She nursed a simple glass of some minty drink, leaning at one of the small standing counters lining the large open bay window. The sun was warm on her face as she rubbed at the beads of condensation on the glass, thinking about the the earlier breakfast fiasco. It was the first time she really ever told anyone about her series of unfortunate and mortifying encounters with Harry Potter and on top of that, had _laughed_ at her past weepy, unstable self. Was this her finally being able to look back on a dark time of her life? She recalled the old saying about time's ability to heal wounds, not believing it for the long pit of depression that followed Cedric's death. Was it healing now? She didn't know but it thought it had to be a step in the right direction.

Cho was snapped out of her thoughts at a timid throat clearing behind her. She turned around to see a nervous looking teen. He was wearing a tank top, a Tutshill emblem sewn onto the right breast. He couldn't be older than 15, and she could see what looked to be his weary parents sitting in the back.

"Ah…Cho Chang?" he squeaked?

She smiled at him, "Thats me." His eyes wide as saucers, he smiled from ear to ear. "I-I was…my name's Henry" he stammered "I don't want to bother you…but I-maybe you could?" He thrust forward a quill and small book, fingers trembling. Cho laughed a little, "Of course, Henry." She opened the book, the familiar signatures of her fellow teammates lining the pages. "You—you're the last one I needed," the boy squeaked. Cho looked up with a grin. "I can see that."

She eyed Grant Page's boyish scrawl and smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Persistent, huh? Grant doesn't usually agree to signings. You're lucky." Henry's face brightened and he laughed nervously, "It took me ages to get his, yeah," he said sheepishly. Cho finished signing the book, returning it to the boy. "Th—thank you! You were great you know…during the match—er, not just this one. Well all of them, I mean. I watch them all." he sputtered enthusiastically. Cho smiled part in sympathy, part in gratitude, "Thank you," she replied.

She spotted Marietta, garbed in her people work robes, waiting with crossed arms in the doorway. Cho picked up her small bag from the counter, slinging to over her shoulder. "I've got to go, but it was lovely meeting you, Henry," she said. She waived at the parents before she headed towards the door.

Marietta raised an eyebrow and smirked at her friend, "Is he your 'biggest fan'?" Cho rolled her eyes, "No, he was just a nice kid." As much as Cho appreciated the lifestyle that came with premiering on a UK league team—not to mention the one she grew up loving—she was so very ready to retire somewhere quiet for the off-season.

"How was work, Mari?" Cho asked her friend as the pair made their way to the apparition point. Marietta sighed and ran a hand through her bouncing curls. "Incredibly dull," she replied dryly. "Being a Ministry Media Correspondent may sound exciting, but believe you me, combing through articles wears on me quite fast."

Cho smirked at her friend "It wouldn't be a job if it wasn't dull," and pulling her wand, the pair spun in the spot, a sharp crack marking their apparition.

* * *

 _ **Well, theres the second installment of this set. Hope you maybe, sort of, kind of, possibly enjoyed it. Again: Reviews and feedback are quite welcome. This is still utterly a shot in the dark for me and I'm getting a tad nervous that it's something I ought not to pursue. In any case, thanks much to those who have read thus far.**_

 ** _All My Best,_**

 ** _TheBentWingBird_**


	5. Chocolate Frogs

_**Hello again! This chapter is 4k + words. What is published here is actually the highly abridged version, so do with that what you will.**_

* * *

Cho Chang found herself in a train compartment alone. Just the way she liked it.

She stared out at the snowy tundra, frozen flakes battering the window, her breath steaming up the glass surfaces. She wrapped her deep blue scarf tighter around her. Not necessarily because she was cold, but rather by force of habit. Cho watched pines strain under the weight of wet snow, and rolling hills lying dormant under the cold blanket, glumly wishing she, too, could be so inert. She barely heard her compartment door slide open.

"There you are," tutted Marietta, coming to sit down across from her aloof friend. Cho spared her a glance before turning back to the window. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

Something weighty fell into her lap. "Eat," Marietta commanded. Cho picked up the box. It was her favorite. Chocolate Frogs. She looked at Marietta who laid her legs out along the bench opposite Cho. "Eat," she repeated with more force. Cho turned the small box around in her hand. "Let me pay you back at least," she muttered, her voice small with disuse.

Marietta pulled a book from bag, frowning at Cho in disapproval. "Don't be ridiculous."

Cho opened the box and bit the head of the frog, turning the card over to reveal the witch or wizard on it. Rowena Ravenclaw smiled up at her in recognition, almost like she knew Cho. Long tresses cascaded down her back and she waved. "Who'd you get?" Marietta asked, leaning over.

Cho tore her eyes away from the woman with seemingly infinite knowledge of the world. "Rowena," she replied absentmindedly, handing Marietta the card to look at, nibbling the chocolate. After a long look, Marietta returned it "How fitting," she said. "She was so pretty," Marietta added wistfully.

"Yeah," came the distant reply. Cho watched the snow continue to fall, pocketing the card. Her fingers brushed the decoy galleon, and her stomach dropped, thinking about Dumbledore's Army. About Harry. About the disastrous confrontation just 2 days prior. Cho gritted her teeth, pushing the thoughts and impending tears away.

 _Don't cry, not now, this is why no_ _one_ _wants_ _to_ _be_ _around_ you _,_ she thought with contempt at the quidditch team that was uncomfortable yelling at her at practice anymore.

With disdain at the friends who had begun to leave her out of study groups.

With annoyance at the members of the DA who stared at her, who whispered about her.

With anger at Harry Potter who stumbled over his words and knew just what to say to tear her heart to shreds again.

With disgust at herself.

It hadn't taken long in her time of grief for Cho long to realize how infuriated at herself she was. Oh yes, she was very well aware that she had dug herself deeper into this. The problem was the getting out; something she would undoubtedly have to do alone. The problem was dispelling the rumors, finding the truth about Cedric, and finding things in her life that made her happy again.

This was very clear to Cho as she went through her mental checklist. Her first step towards fixing herself had been joining the DA, something that she had been compelled to do in the heat of fiery defiance, of unaltered vengeance, but that came with its very own encapsulated problems... _None of that matters right now,_ she reminded herself in earnest. She was getting far away from that wretched castle. Away from the staring, the memories, the hurt, the confusion.

Cho watched the scenery streak by, blurred lines of green and brown, flashes of white snow. She lifted somber eyes to the sky, watching a late flock of Motorose Geese battle the inclement weather. Their pink feet and white bellies lie stark against the brooding grey heavens that sent wispy snowflakes tumbling through space.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Cho looked back at Marietta who was dozing, her head back against the compartment wall, her book in her lap lying patiently open with not an eye to read its pages.

* * *

Cho was jolted awake by the familiar slow bumpy entrance to Kings Cross Station, a hollow whistle announcing its arrival. Gathering herself, she and Marietta exited the train, howling wind biting at their cheeks. After well wishes, a brief hug, and Marietta's assurance that she would see her at the Chang's Christmas party, the two split off. Cho had forgotten about the party. Just one more social nightmare she'd have to drag herself through.

Cho slung her rucksack over her shoulder, the interior enlargement charm fitting everything she needed for the week. She peered around the crowds of families reuniting for the holiday season. Beaming mothers, tender fathers, bright eyed children that Cho was sure were bursting with stories from their time away.

" _Cho!_ " She heard a small voice shriek. She whirled around to find the source, looking over the tops of heads. She spotted the glowing face of her little brother as he reached towards her, bundled in her father's arms. Cho's breath caught in her throat as she ran to them. "Li Jun!" she called to him as she pushed through the crowd. He flung his small arms around her neck. She smiled genuinely for the first time in a very long time and pressed her lips to his forehead. "You've grown so big, Ajun, didn't anyone tell you that you're my _little_ brother?" she smiled at him as he pushed his hat out of his eyes with mittened hands.

Cho's mother was next to take her daughter into her arms. "Cho, darling, you look so thin, have you been eating? Are you losing weight?"

"I'm fine, Mum," she said almost automatically. That had been the phrase for the whole of the previous summer. "It's good to see you though," she added. She let her mom hug her again and kissed her cheeks, before her father moved in.

 _"_ _Xiao Yángròu,"_ he greeted her "It's good to see you." Cho smiled and rolled her eyes at the old nickname. He kissed her forehead and held her close. She was immediately comforted. His large hands rubbed her back, and he held her out at arms length with a smile. "I missed you, Dad," she said quietly, looking into deep understanding chestnut eyes. The eye contact was broken as Li tugged at Cho's scarf and clambered into her arms once more. Cho felt her eyes brim with tears that she refused to let fall. She was finally home. Surrounded by people who reminded her of her life before death and pain and confusion. She hugged her brother close.

"Lets get you home, Cho," her father chuckled, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. Cho tucked her Ravenclaw scarf into her jacket-for more reasons than one-as the Chang family slid through the pillar into the muggle world.

* * *

After excusing herself at the end of the day, Cho opened one of the large windows of her room that overlooked the expansive backyard of her family's estate, now covered entirely in snow. After cleaning up and setting a fire ablaze in her hearth with a flick of her wand, Cho lay on her bed, looking up to the warmly stained woodwork that made up the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and willed herself not to think of the damage she had done to her life at Hogwarts.

Cho had spent most of the last summer in this bed, struggling to find a reason to get up, to proceed with life. She thought of this and with a grimace, began to unpack her bag and ready herself for bed. Emptying her pockets onto the night stand next to her, she placed down the fake galleon along with some other change, the Rowena Ravenclaw card, her wand, and unfolded two moving photographs, leaning them up against her glass of water, one of Cedric grinning modestly just before the first task and the other of her mother, father, and little brother. Just a baby, Li Jun kicked and flailed, her mother attempting to calm him. Her father looked on with a smile before raising his eyes to the camera. Cho yawned, her eyes growing heavy.

Cho whispered good night to the 4 most important people in her life.

* * *

The morning began just the same as any other had for the last six months. Cho opened her eyes, turned to her bedside table to look at her photos then laid back down.

 _Cedric is gone,_ she reminded herself. She had to. She was too afraid that some day she would wake up, forgetting, only to search for him and go through the shock of loss again. This way, it was only a constant dull ache in her chest that made tears come so very easily to her eyes. It was better this way. Cho shivered and buried herself deep under the covers, forgetting that she had kept the window open all night.

As if on cue, one of the Chang's house elves apparated into the room with a crack. Dressed warmly in a quilted pillowcase, she quickly made her way over to window, pulling it shut and relit the fire in the hearth with a snap of long fingers. "Thanks, Nisky," Cho mumbled from bed turning onto her side. "It is Nisky's greatest honor, Miss Chang," she squeaked with enthusiasm ears flapping. "Nisky is just happy that Miss Chang is home from Hogwarts." she added more quietly. Nisky had been a part of Cho's life since she was very young, and she had been there to care for her during her disheveled summer. Cho knew that—just like her parents— the elf didn't know how Cho had coped at school, so Nisky was cautious.

Cho watched the crown of the elf's head as it bobbed around to the side of her bed. She must have stood on the tips of her toes, the end of the elf's pointed nose just reaching the top of the bed. Nisky looked at her, eyes wide and shining. "Is there anything else that Miss Chang would like?" she quipped hopefully. Cho shook her head "No, I'm alright, you get along now." Nisky obliged with a snap of her fingers.

 _Get up,_ Cho commanded herself. _Hell, if not for you then at least to see your bloody family,_ her inner voice scolded with disdain. Cho rolled out of bed, pulling a hooded sweatshirt on as she padded down the steps, her bare feet chilled. Eyes still filled with sleep, she rubbed at them, as she rounded the corner and entered the dining room where her mom was sipping a cup of tea and reading a wizarding newspaper, the complex Chinese characters shifting across the page to form articles. Cho briefly spotted her father's name.

"G'morning, Mum," she said as the older woman looked up, "Where's Dad and Li Jun?"

"They're out playing in the snow," her mother said. "Come on and have some breakfast," she added, putting down the paper. Cho made her way to the window, watching as Li fell flat into the fluffy snow as he waddled towards his father. Cho smiled and twiddled her fingers at them when the pair spotted her.

Cho sat down at the table, propping her cheek up with a hand as she poured steaming coffee into her favorite mug that had been set out at her place at the table. Finwick, the family cat, weaved himself between her shins with a mew and she leaned down automatically to scratch him behind the ear.

"Cho" her mother started, leaning forward on the table. Cho looked up. "How is Hogwarts? How is school?" she prompted her daughter ardently. Cho pursed her lips, wrapping her fingers around the mug of coffee. "I…It's alright, mum. I've just been trying to focus on studies, you know." She felt her mothers piercing gaze on her as Cho traced the double 'T' on her mug, with a fingernail. She knew that her mother could read her like a book.

" _Qiānjīn_ " she started, and her daughter looked up at the exasperation in her voice. "You don't look well, that's why I ask," her mother said quietly. Cho smiled halfheartedly. "Mum, I'm alright. Honest. Let's...just try to enjoy the holiday, yeah?" she said, running her fingers through her hair. She watched the house elves scurry around, preparing for the party tonight. Her heart dropped into her stomach, remembering what was to come.

Before her mother had a chance to respond, Li Jun and his father entered the house, untying boots at the threshold, as house elves scurried to remove their jackets and whisk them away to a closet. An Shi dried his son and then himself with a lazy flick of his wand and the pair made their way into the dining room to eat.

"Good morning, Cho," her father said kissing the crown of her head. "Morning, Dad," she said, picking at a croissant. Breakfast proceeded without much more badgering from Cho's family about her time away.

It was only when Li asked questions about what she was learning at school and quidditch that she went into any depth about what she had been doing. She tried to stay off the topic of Delores Umbridge and Harry Potter, focusing instead on the mysticality that she herself had held for Hogwarts her first few years. _Back when everything was normal_ , she thought to herself dryly. The boy's eyes were wide in amazement and impending excitement about what he would experience at Hogwarts as he stuffed handfuls of his favorite cereal into his mouth.

Cho silently hoped she wasn't giving him too much hope for the future.

Only about ten minutes had passed before Cho's father got up. "Well," he said with a sigh, "Off to the Ministry with me. I've to renew my Anamagi registration, its been five years and being only one of about ten in the UK, the Ministry is hoping to get a fee out of me I'm quite sure," he laughed and kissed his children on the heads and pecked the lips of his wife. "I'll be back for the party tonight," he said, before pulling on his shoes and appirating away.

* * *

Cho watched, Li Jun run excitedly amongst the partygoer's legs, holding Christmas cookies and other sweets in his fists. She envied the acceptability of his child's ignorance. Cho leaned against the doorframe, watching more and more people arrive. She recognized families with children at Hogwarts that had been prominent enough for her father to invite. Corner, Greengrass, Bell, Abbott, Smith, Clarkson and a few others she recognized. Pursing her lips, Cho struggled to care.

She resented the conversations and small talk she made with the multitude of well dressed people in her house. She knew what was at the tips of their tounges, the desire to gossip, to ask about last year, and the unrest at Hogwarts. _I came home to forget about the bloody place,_ she wanted to shout, while she flashed smiles and easily generalized or dodged the questions.

Cho turned around to the foyer as the Edgecombes arrived, heavy woolen cloaks dusted with snow. Marietta met Cho's eyes almost immediately, and the girl garbed in deep green ran to her friend. "Sorry we're late, dear!" Marietta tittered as she hugged the girl in maroon.

"You look good, in lipstick, Cho," she added, commenting on the shade of dark red that matched the dress. Cho smiled a little "Thanks, Mari, I like your hair," Cho said, the long loose ringlets suited the girls round face. Marietta rolled her eyes, "Took bloody _forever_ to get it to do this," she groaned.

The pair were interrupted by a portly man with wiry grey hair. Marietta squeezed Cho's hand and crossed the room to join her parents.

"Cho Chang?" the man asked inquisitively. "Erm…hello," Cho responded, vaguely recognizing him from pervious parties. "Robert Marchbanks," he introduced himself, "My, you get more and more beautiful every year," he said with a wheezy jovial laugh. Cho thanked him.

"Trevor," he pushed a man forward, "This is Cho Chang." "Trevor Perkins" he said and shook Cho's hand vigorously. He was s scrawny man with a slightly hooked nose, and kind looking eyes. He was dressed in sharp dress robes, a golden 'M' pinned to his lapel. Great, another Ministry Official. "It's good to finally meet you, Miss Chang," he smiled. "Likewise," Cho replied mustering a smile she hoped looked genuine enough.

"I work in the Anamagi Department at the Ministry," he added, "Just saw your father today and he insisted that my family and I come tonight."

"Oh," said Cho, "It _has_ grown into quite the event," she said, trying to count the number of times she had said that.

Cho answered the basic rounds of questions about what year she was at Hogwarts, how it was to be the premier seeker for Ravenclaw house, and the like. A small group of Ministry co-workers had slowly joined in, Cho holding her own in the group of 'M' emblazoned people. It seemed her life was chock full of politicians these days. It was only until Perkins interjected, leaning in close in curiosity, that Cho felt as if she had been hit in the stomach with a bludger.

"I heard," he said, "From Arthur Weasley at work, that Diggory's death's been a bit of a rallying point, yeah? For the students to turn on Inquisitor Umbridge. What's it like? You were his girlfriend, weren't you? D'you believe everything Potter's been saying, then?"

Cho felt as if the wall of politicians were closing in around her as they all listened close. The excited glint in his eye made her patience snap like a wand. It only took her a second to string together a scathing reply.

"Yes," she spat, blood boiling. "I _was indeed_ Cedric's girlfriend and what goes on at Hogwarts as a result of last year is none of your bloody concern. You want scandal and drama and tragedy and something to talk about at work after holiday and you'll get _none_ of that from me!" she snarled at the group, her heart pounding in her head. A stunned silence followed, and Cho caught the concerned glance of Marietta from across the hall. "If you'll excuse me," she ground out. The group parted as she took her leave, heels clicking as she made her way upstairs to the sanctuary of her room.

A few minutes had passed before Cho's father knocked on her door. He sat next to her on her bed and kissed the top of her head. "My Little Lamb, you _are_ so stubborn sometimes," he sighed tenderly, an arm around her slight shoulders. "I've given Perkins quite the tongue lashing, if that makes you feel any better," he added in the absence of Cho's response.

"I hate everyone down there," Cho growled, "All they do is meddle and gossip and they…they don't care about how anyone else feels about things." She felt her anger flaring up again. An Shi listened dutifully to his daughter's rant, and when she finished with a huff, he turned to her, holding Cho by the shoulders.

"Cho Chang," he started, peering into her eyes, "You are my daughter. You always will be. Because of your name, you will _always_ have to deal with people like Trevor Perkins. There will be people who nose about. People who irk you to no end. People who want to talk about things that have happened to you. Sometimes it will be for their own personal gain, sometimes it will be because they want to share your secrets with the world, and sometimes it can just be simply to hurt you. Most of the time, however, it's because people make mistakes. They overstep their boundaries because sometimes there are too many to keep track of. This doesn't mean they are not at fault, but I know you understand curiosity and how it can get the best of us, Cho. I ask you now to _remember_ that you understand that and come back downstairs."

Listening, Cho looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She understood curiosity, of course she did. She herself had approached Harry about Cedric's death. _But…that't not the point,_ she argued with herself. "I can't, Dad. Please," she pleaded. "I hate everyone down there. I…I can't." _She would probably have to apologize to the git too,_ she thought scornfully.

"I won't make you," her father started, looking at her pointedly, "But I do believe that you should let them see that you haven't let this get to you, and that a few words can't scare you out of your own family's hall. It was an awful thing for Perkins to remind you of last term, true, but that doesn't mean you can't look to the present. Enjoy the company of the people you _do_ care for."

Her rage having dissipated, Cho's gut was replaced only with emptiness and exhaustion, Cho nodded, numbly. "I will," she said quietly. She didn't want to disappoint him.

 _Shite,_ she thought as she and the 'Lion of the East' made their way back down the staircase. _This is why he's such a bloody good businessman._

* * *

Early Christmas morning, grey tinged sunlight made its way through Cho's open window, she was at her desk, knees up to her chest, frowning at the dregs of coffee in her Tornadoes mug. She still felt empty and alone from the previous night.

She was about to get up to find Nisky with the coffee when the Edgecombe's large Barn Owl landed on her sill with a soft hoot. Jones clicked his beak and shook off his snow covered feathers as Cho untied the letter on his leg. She recognised Marietta's curly script.

 _Dear_ _Cho,_

 _As_ _nice_ _your_ _family's_ _party_ _was_ _last_ _night,_ _what_ _the_ _hell_ _happened?_ _You_ _dissapeared,_ _and_ _when_ _you_ _came_ _back,_ _you_ _seemed a bit hollow I guess._ _I_ _know_ _you_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _talk_ _about_ _it then,_ _but_ _I'm_ _a_ _tad_ _worried_ _is_ _all. It was weird seeing you like that. You could shave been under the Imperious for all I know._

 _Anyways,_ _Happy_ _Christmas to you and your family Cho._

 _All my Love,_

 _Mari_

 _PS: Jones is too lazy to carry a single bloody parcel these days. He shred my finger to ribbons, the git. You'll have your gift soon._

Cho sighed and tore a piece of parchment off to write a reply, quickly scrawling down an explanation of what had transpired the previous night and a "Happy Christmas." Cho was about to fold the letter when she remembered Marietta's gift.

She pulled the silken scarf from its box, admiring it's shimmering iridescence as it slid through her fingers like water. When the morning light hit the deep blue fabric, it adopted a subtle purple hue. Cho folded it neatly and placed it in its box, dropping in an unopened chocolate frog on top with a note that read "I owe you." She tied the parcel to her own long-eared owl, Amir, not in the mood to fight with a picky and stubborn Barn Owl. Amir hooted softly and preened himself. She petted his head with a finger and smiled at his crooked ear feathers. "Get this to Mari," she whispered. "And be careful, its starting to snow."

She was watching Amir swoop into the looming grey clouds, the small brown box tied to his leg, when she heard Li Jun's shrieking and laughing marking the official beginning of the Chang's Christmas Day.

* * *

 _ **Phew, thanks for reading! I'll hopefully have the pair to this chapter up at some point soon so keep an eye out.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think.**_

 ** _Oh, also, 'Ajun' is a nickname for 'Li Jun' sorry for any confusion. Furthermore, there are two more Chinese nicknames used in this chapter. '_ _Xiao Yángròu' translates to 'Little Lamb' and '_ _Qiānjīn' is equated to something like 'Darling'. Chinese is a funny language, man._**

 _ **My Best,**_

 _ **TheBentWingBird**_


	6. Broomsticks

**_Hello, Hello! Alright, another long one (only a few hundred words shorter than its brother 'Chocolate Frogs') so settle in I guess._**

* * *

"But I don't think that means a Niffler would be smart enough to go after it," Cho countered. She pulled her keys from her bag, and unlocked the large front door to her family's house. Marietta smirked "Alright Cho," she put her hands up in surrender of their magical creatures debate, "I give, you're right."

Cho smirked. "Aren't I always?" she asked teasingly as she pushed open the massive mahogany door, greeted immediately by her brother. "Ajun!" she intoned and hugged him.

Li Jun laughed, throwing his arms around his sister, "Hullo, Cho!" he said brightly. Cho put down her bag and grinned at her brother, "your getting tall," she complained playfully. "And you've been flying," she added, eying his windswept hair with a smile.

"I'm catching up on you right quick," he said standing tall and displaying a grin almost identical to his elder sister's. "Where's Mum and Dad?" Cho asked as Nisky levitated her bag up to her room, and the pair made their way inside.

"Dad's in his office and Mum is in the garden with her friends," Li Jun said hesitantly. "It's the ladies from the neighborhood, you know," he whispered to his sister, scratching the back of his neck.

Cho sighed, knowing the type. The well dressed, primped and polished housewives hoping to get an insider's look at the Changs life wandered into her mother's life time and time again. Of course there were genuine friends that Mrs. Chang had gathered over the years, but they were few in numbers. Cho remembered asking her why she befriended women she didn't like. Her mother, looking irate from the flock that had just left, rubbed her temples. "Cho, darling," she had said, tenderly. "People will always be curious. We may as well show them our best side, yes?"

After greeting Marietta and waving to her, Li Jun bounded off to the back of the house where he and his broomstick were undoubtedly taking advantage of the generous amount of Chang estate.

"Merlin, he's gotten big hasn't he?" Marietta smiled, joining Cho in the expansive kitchen. "Yeah, he'll be taller than me by next year," Cho said dryly. She plucked a pear from a bowl left out on the marble counter, tossing one to Marietta.

The girls ate the sweet summer pears and Cho described the type of company her mother was currently entertaining as they made their way to the back of the house. Marietta had smirked and said "So anybody like my mum, then?" She took a bite of pear. "I guess I know why we were invited to the _ever exclusive_ Chang Christmas Parties."

Cho laughed as they passed through the main hall, looking up to the airy vaulted ceiling. "Back then, you were invited on my request," she said with a smile. "Your parents were invited because of their political pull," she said, thinking back to the long lists of guests that her father poured over. "And your family's well off," she added. "Dad likes to play his cards with rich political people." Marietta grimaced, "Unfortunately thats all my parents would ever talk about." The pair rounded the corner and Cho spotted her mother with a few other women on the flagstone patio, enjoying the sun and chatting.

"Hi Mum," Cho said cheerily.

"Darling!" she said in surprise "I didn't know you would be here so early!" She smiled and turned to the other girl "And hello, Marietta, dear, how _have_ you been? Staying for dinner tonight, are you?" she asked. Cho smiled, knowing it was more of a command than an offer. She knew Marietta was aware of it too.

After affirming dinner plans, Mrs. Chang turned to the 3 other women who watched on. "Ladies, this is my daughter, Cho and her friend Marietta," she introduced with the slightest hint of smug pride. The three women looked somewhere between starstruck and excited. "Hello," Cho said, "its nice to meet you all."

After introductions, Marietta and Cho had both been brought chairs and the 6 sat loosely around the table, drinks all dripping beads of condensation in the warmth of the sun. Cho was immediately uncomfortable. The three women had a snobbish aristocratic air to them that made everything they said seem insincere to her. Cho quickly fell under fire of a stream of quidditch questions, something that she was sure the recent win fueled.

She had learned that Melanie Hartford, a rather mousey, blonde woman, had a nephew who was a reserve keeper for the Appleby Arrows. She insisted on multiple occasions that 'dear Isaac' and Cho meet to share their quidditch experiences. It was after the third time that the pale woman had mentioned it that Cho had glanced at Marietta who was biting the inside of her cheek to cover a grin.

Bemused as well, Cho's mother smiled and asked her to go wake her father. Cho excused herself, relieved, and made her way across to the east wing of the house, and down the corridor that led to her father's office and library. She pushed open the large richly painted double doors and looked around, the desk full of papers, but the deep brown leather chair behind it vacant. She knew exactly where he was.

Cho walked up the curved staircase past the bookshelves that lined the walls to the second floor. Here she saw the french doors swung wide, their simple white curtains fluttering in the afternoon breeze. Pushing the curtains aside, Cho's eyes fell upon a huge Asiatic lion lying asleep on the stone balcony. Its chin rested on two huge furry paws, the black tip of its tail twitching from side to side as if of its own accord.

Cho whistled two quick notes, and the lion raised its head immediately, a half formed grumble in its throat. Deep chestnut eyes met Cho's. She grinned as the old lion shook out its thick golden and black mane, and let out a massive yawn, displaying a huge maw of ferocious looking fangs. "Yes, Dad," Cho rolled her eyes, "Your teeth look wonderful today."

An Shi clicked his jaw at her in false menace and lay on his side, stretching like a house cat in the sun. Cho leaned down and sat with her back against his shoulder. She stretched her legs in font of her and said "I think one of Mum's fake friends wants to set me up with her nephew."

She looked over with an eyebrow raised at her father as he peeked an eye open to look at her. " _And_ he plays in the League," she added. The lion's ears perked, swiveling toward her. "A _reserve_ keeper for the Arrows," she finished with a grin. Her fathers whiskers fell and he rumbled a small disinterested huff, closing his eyes again. Cho laughed, curling up against the lion's staunch shoulder.

Cho dozed on and off for about an hour before she felt her makeshift chair move. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as her father stood up and transformed, the charmed T-shirt and jeans appearing with his human form.

"Ah," An Shi Chang stretched, "I missed cat-naps with you, _Xiao Yángròu_ ," he said putting a hand on her head, as the two made their way out of the office, lion and lamb. Cho giggled and said "I missed it too, Dad, the seasons feel longer and longer." She sighed wistfully as he rubbed her back. "Mari is staying for dinner by the way," Cho added as the pair made their way back to the center of the house.

Her father smiled and grumbled "Huh, I should have invited a friend of my own it seems," as they rounded on the patio where one of her mother's friends had stuck around for dinner. She could recognize the skinny, wispy blonde anywhere.

When the group sat down for dinner, Marietta came to sit next to Cho, Li Jun at her other side. "You left me. _Alone_ ," Marietta hissed indignantly. Cho laughed, piling her plate high with her favorite sautéed snow peas and shot a grateful glance at Nisky. "I'm sure you survived just fine, you melodramatic bird," she teased. Marietta huffed and started filling her plate as well, conversation buzzing around them. "Well if you weren't so quick to leave me, I probably wouldn't have been _roasted_ by your mum's friend over there," Marietta said low enough so only Cho heard.

"Oh bloody hell, Mari, what did you say?" she asked, pouring both of them wine from a carafe on the table and subsequently slapping Li Jun's eager hand away from it. Before her shy friend had a chance to respond, however, Melanie called to Cho from across the table.

Cho looked up to her. "I heard," the woman said curiously, words dripping with warmth, "That you once _dated_ the Great _Harry Potter_?" Cho shot Marietta a scathing look as she felt her cheeks go crimson at the flood of suppressed memories. The other girl was grinning slightly, looking down at her plate of mash and steak. Cho was ready to slam her face into it.

"Erm…I-I don't know if you'd call it dating," Cho stammered, "Not really…we didn't really…date," she trailed off. As Melanie began to ask her questions about her and Harry's brief relations, Cho grew more and more frustrated at the woman. She had already been interrogated and embarrassed enough this morning. It was people like Melanie Hartford that made her blood boil.

Cho bit her lip, looking to her father who was arguing with his son about vegetables. He glanced up at her briefly, a hint of amusement in his eyes. She knew he understood what was going on.

 _"There will be people who nose about. People who irk you to no end. People who want to talk about things that have happened to you. Sometimes it will be for their own personal gain, sometimes it will be because they want to share your secrets with the world, and sometimes it can just be simply to hurt you...Let them see that you haven't let this get to you, and that a few words can't scare you out of your own family's hall."_

Cho took a deep breath and flashed her best smile at Melanie as the thin lipped woman inquired about Cho's current love interests. _Nosy_ _mouse_ , Cho thought with contempt.

She cocked her head to the side innocently. "No, I haven't been thinking much at all about romance. The quidditch seasons are quite demanding on both the body and the mind—something that I'm sure your nephew can attest to," Cho said as sweetly as she could. She clenched a fist under the table, her nails digging into her palm.

Cutting the woman's response off, Cho added quickly, "And yes, of course, I would love to meet him sometime in the future, but I'm sure you can understand that this is no longer a topic of interest to me." Cho caught her breath, trying to keep the scalding tone out of her voice as the words tumbled out.

There was a fleeting moment of silence before Melanie responded, "Erm...yes, of course, darling."

Cho didn't realize her jaw was clenched until she lifted a forkful of food to her mouth. Cho's father sat back in his seat with a purr-like sigh, looking at the empty plate in front of him in satisfaction. He clasped his hands together.

"Time for dessert now, don't you all think?"

...

It was only after dinner was over and a fake smiling and overly gracious Melanie Hartford was gone that Cho was able to let out a relieved sigh. Her father noticed her change in reaction with a chuckle and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've come a long way, you know," he said. "From your little temper tantrum with the Anamagi Officer on Christmas Eve," he said with a hint of a smirk. Cho felt her face redden, not enjoying even more memories of her angsty tear-ridden teenage years. "Right. Thanks, Dad," she said sheepishly, feeling again as if she were a child. He kissed the top of her head.

It was a starry, breezy night, and almost every window was open in the Chang household. Li Jun wove in and out of the trees in the perfectly manicured garden as Cho and Marietta laid in the grass nearby on a blanket. Cho instructed her brother while Marietta combed through ads, tapping each that she wanted with her wand. The small printed square would glow purple, the letters rising from the newspaper. They would transfer themselves down onto a piece of parchment that had a collection of other adverts that Marietta had found of interest.

"Find anything, Mari?" Cho asked as Li Jun hooked his arm around a tree in flight, whooping as it jerked him into a turn. He sped through the bushes, chasing the summer lightning bugs.

Marietta ran a hand through her bouncy curls, "Everything in a decent location is too expensive and everything I can afford is either too far or not very promising."

Cho felt sorry for the girl. Even after Marietta had snitched on the DA to secure her mother's place in the Ministry, her mum had lost her high ranking job with the demise of Umbridge's detestable academic career. Marietta had felt responsible for not only her mother's unemployment, but also felt she had ruined Cho and Harry's potential relationship. Not to mention her face had been hexed to oblivion. After falling out with her mother over what had occurred at Hogwarts that year, Marietta was struggling, living from paycheck to paycheck at the Ministry-a place she hated-and lived in a small room with her senile Aunt Millie in Northern England.

"Well," Cho said toying with idea in her head. "If you could find a decent place for the both of us, I wouldn't mind splitting it with you. I should probably leave my parents' home at some point, right?" She smiled at Marietta's wide eyed expression. "Granted I won't be around much during the quidditch season, but-"

She immediately inhaled a wad of curly brown locks as Marietta flung her arms around Cho's neck.

...

The next few days were spent lazing around, inquiring about, and visiting flats in the general London area. Marietta would need to be close to work, and Cho, who prided herself on her apparition skills, didn't mind.

Cho's mother had put up quite the fight about her daughter's moving away from the Chang's estate, but her husband had put a hand on his wife's shoulder "Its not like she can't pay for it, Cho's gown up now. She's traveling away from home most of the year anyway, and I'm sure she _will_ still visit when she can." He gave his daughter a pointed look. Cho understood the last underhanded command from her father and smiled "Of course, Dad," she said. She had no intention of letting Li Jun be absent of his sister more than he already had to be or let her parents worry about her more than they already did.

The two girls lay on the floor of Cho's room one night, the only light coming from the flickering fire in the hearth that Marietta had flooe'd into. After Marietta's daily rant about her Aunt Millie leaving cloves of garlic in her shoes, the pair were surrounded by papers and a list of apartment adverts. Cho sighed at the spread in front of her. "Mari," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe we're being a bit too picky, yeah?" Marietta smiled a little, "Not _picky_ …" she trailed, "My taste just happens to be a little expensive."

Cho laughed and ran a hand through her long hair as they continued to search through the stacks of papers. A few minutes passed in silence, the only sound being Finwick purring softly at the foot of Cho's bed.

"Moving in with a quidditch star," Marietta said, laying on her back. "Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecome. Roommates again, but now...with more trophies!" she exclaimed to no one in particular as she eyed the cabinet of Cho's various quidditch awards, snitches, and the three hefty engraved League Cup copies awarded to the members of the Tornadoes. Cho smirked and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one with a head full of hot air, Mari?" Marietta scoffed in dismissal, lifting more adverts to her eyes.

Cho yawned and put down her real estate pamphlets, lifting a muggle newspaper instead to continue the house hunt.

...

It wasn't until the fire began to dim that Cho looked up from the muggle paper. She stood and stretched, her friend sprawled out and snoring softly on the rug in front of the hearth. Cho looked out at the inky night sky, with a yawn. She checked her watch. 1:30.

 _"Wingardium_ _Leviosa,"_ she whispered  
Marietta's body floated gently and lazily to Cho's bed, where Cho gently placed her down. Cho tucked in the girl and got ready for bed, scooting in beside Marietta with ample room on the large bed for Finwick.

As Marietta continued her orchestra of throat and snoring sounds, Cho decided to make sure they would get a two bedroom flat.

Cho put her hands behind her head and looked to her curio cabinet, the League cups, engraved and enameled plates from Hogwarts, and her precious game ending snitches reflecting the warm light of the fire.

Her eyes, however, were drawn to the center of the display case at the old, short, and nearly disintegrating broomstick. Its fibers were stiff and splayed out with years of rough riding, and its handle had a crack spiderwebbing down its length.

Cho couldn't help but smile at the broom that had first carried her feet from the earth and shown her the exhilaration that existed above. She looked above the mantle where, along the flagstone, her previous brooms rested on pairs of golden hooks.

At the top she saw her old _Cleansweep_ _Eleven_ that stubbornly tended left and forced her to learn better steering, not to mention honed her patience.

The Comet _Two-Sixty_ that taught her that speed wasn't as important as the skills of the rider.

The _Nimbus 2005_ that had flown tame, steady, and true for her when she shakily rediscovered her love of flying after losing Cedric.

The Ellerby and Spudmore _Tinderblast_ _3_ that had rocketed her through the ether and had given her the courage to show off her potential to the world.

The Firebolt _NightHawk_ that had caused controversy as the first carbon broomstick, yet led her to her first and second League championship win, teaching her that different isn't always bad.

Cho's eyes finally fell to the bottom of the line-closest to the fireplace-to the Comet _900_ she had flown only days prior. Custom fit, the broom was thin and angular, the slight curve in the handle so finessed, it was barely noticeable. The broom gleamed a glossed wicked black in the firelight.

Cho couldn't help but smile at the collection of brooms before she closed her eyes.

* * *

 ** _As always, thanks for reading and I appreciate any and all reviews/feedback!_**

 ** _Hope you're liking the different themes so far. I'm always open to new ones that I can work into the plot (It's currently all mapped out!)_**

 ** _Lastly, Happy Father's Day to all of my American readers. This chapter had a lot of An Shi & Cho, so I put it out today in honor of today. I hope that fathers (and single moms) have a great day today! _**

**_Cheers,_**

 ** _TheBentWingBird_**


	7. Recover

**_Hello those of you who have still stuck with this story. I can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoy the next two chapters._**

 ** _I am also now aware that a disclaimer is usually in order at the beginning of each chapter. This wonderful world and all of the people in it belongs to the incredible mind of JKR. This story borrows her characters respectfully._**

* * *

After a long and tiring opening feast, Cho made her way up the spiraling staircase to Ravenclaw Tower tailed closely by the newest members of her house. The Eagle door knocker looked at her in recognition. It cocked its head to the side and asked _"What word in the dictionary is spelled incorrectly?"_ It took Cho only a second to think about the question. "Incorectly," she replied.

The eagle cawed and clicked its bronze beak happily, "Good to see you again, Cho Chang, and welcome to our new students." The door swung open. Cho turned to the wide eyed and nervous looking students.

"After answering the Eagle's riddle, you'll come to the common room. This is where you'll spend some free time, study, and congregate with friends from your house," She looked to Roger Davies, her fellow seventh year prefect who stood up from a chair upon their entering. "Roger will take the boys up to their dormitories now. I'll take the girls."

The eleven and twelve year olds shuffled around until they were separated into two groups. "Ah, hello," said Roger running a hand through his hair, "Come on now, boys." As he ascended the steps, she heard his voice float back down to the common room. "Yeah, I'm the quidditch captain here for Ravenclaw." Cho rolled her eyes at his display of suaveness to the gaggle of children.

Cho passed by the milky marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw that watched over the common room and guarded the dormitories. As she ascended even higher, she passed by the portraits of famous Ravenclaw women that lined the stone walls. She called down to the girls behind her "These are all portraits of women who were in Ravenlaw and went on to do some great things." Laverne de Montmorency, Ignatia Wildsmith, and even Helena Ravenclaw were among the multitude of paintings that waved and smiled at them as they passed. "I'm sure, in your studies here at Hogwarts, you'll come across one if not all of them."

The girls followed with giggles and gasps of amazement at the architectural work of Ravenclaw Tower. Stone carvings of eagles, nested arches and elaborate gothic decorations lined the circular torchlit corridor. The hall sloped gently upwards and coiled tighter and tigher until it reached its end at the First Year's dormitories. "The corridor spirals up, First Years are closest to the top and Seventh Years are down closest to the stairs. Everyone else is in between," she explained.

Cho made sure all of the girls were settled in, understood how to get down to breakfast the next morning, and how to find her if they needed any help, before making her way back down to her own room. She wandered past the sets of rooms for each year, remembering each that she had lived in for the last six years.

Cho looked to the nameplates on the wooden doors as she descended the hall to find where she would be staying. Finding her name on the first door on the right, she smiled. _Right_ _next to the stairs_ , she thought as she pushed open the door. Marietta's things were stashed neatly in one corner, Cho's in the other, and she recognized the trunks of Genna Farley and one of the Desford sisters. She was relieved to find that none of the girls were back yet. She pulled off her robes, and unpinned the purple enameled Prefects' badge with distaste. _Last year of doing this rubbish,_ she told herself dryly, as she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and loosened her tie.

She pushed open the large arched window and looked out onto the brisk fall night, letting the silky blue curtains flutter in the gusty winds. She could see the edge of the Quidditch pitch from here and just beyond spotted the line of trees to the Forbidden Forest.

A soft rustling met her ears as she realized that her owl Amir was just waking from a nap. She bent down and opened his cage, he hopped up onto her arm and she stroked the top of his head with a finger. "Hullo, Amir," she smiled, "I bet you've been wanting to stretch your wings," she said quietly, bringing the Long-Eared Owl to the window. "I'll see you at the Owlery," she said reassuringly. Amir cooed gratefully and let the breeze take him soaring out the open window into the inky night.

Cho came to her bedside and brushed the dust off of her nightstand, setting down her wand, the Prefects badge, and her favorite embroidered Tutshill Tornadoes badge she had owned for as long as she could remember. Its edges were worn, a few bits of thread beginning to fray, but she loved it all the same.

Cho lifted her trunk up onto her bed, starting to unpack and fill her wardrobe and dresser with clothes as she had done every year prior. Blue lined school robes, blue hemmed sweaters, blue ties. As she laid out her blazingly blue quidditch robes, her last name emblazoned boldly in silver on the back, she wondered if the other houses got sick of yellow, crimson, or green.

 _Could you be any more cynical?_ she chided herself. _Its_ _a_ _new_ _year_ , _for_ _Merlin's_ _sake._ Cho took a deep breath and convinced herself to make this last year a good one. She didn't want to be the weepy fragile girl she had been last year.

Interrupting her thoughts, a timid knock came to her door. Brow furrowed, she opened it, looking down to see one of the first year girls looking up at her nervously. "What can I do for you?" the seventeen year old asked. The girl, small for her age and dressed in a large T-shirt and shorts, held up a toothbrush and cup. "Erm, Hi," she said shyly, "I know you said, but…where's the bathroom?" she squeaked. Cho smiled. "Facing up the hall, the First Year's bathroom is a white door on your left," she said.

The girl smiled in thanks and was about to leave when she did a double take, her scraggly loose brown ponytail falling out even more, as she looked past Cho to the room beyond. Her eyes went wide, "D-do you play quidditch?" she asked, pointing with her toothbrush to the tangle of nylon robes lying on Cho's bed.

Cho looked back at them, "Er, yeah I do, I'm the seeker for Ravenclaw." _Not_ _that_ _I'm_ _any_ _bloody_ _good_ _anymore,_ she thought. The girls eyes gleamed with excitement, "Oh…that…thats really cool," she said in a small voice. "Do you have interest in playing?" Cho asked, trailing off so the girl would give her a name. "Galena Maes," the girl said. "And…er…I'd never heard about it till…recently," she said quietly.

Cho frowned, _this girl must have been living under a rock,_ she thought until it dawned on her. She was muggle born and raised. Cho leaned against the doorframe. "Oh," she said, wracking her brain for what she could possibly say. "Erm, thats alright," she intoned quietly, "Well...you'd like me to tell you more about it…I-I wouldn't mind," she said. She couldn't even imagine what it was like learning all of a whole new world so quickly. Galena looked up at her with a shy grateful smile. "Yeah, if you don't mind, I've got…so many questions," she said clutching her cup and toothbrush.

Cho moved out of the way of the door to let the girl in. She cleared a spot on her own bed for the scrawny girl. Her arms and legs were long and thin, Cho noticed as she clambered up. Cho grabbed a wire hanger and smiled at the girl "So you have some questions?" she asked, as she hung up the two pairs of robes, making her way to the pile of quidditch guards and pads to organize and them.

Cho delved into the logistics of quidditch, had showed the girl the Nimbus _2005_ that she had grudgingly accepted from her father, had described wand cores, given her a chocolate frog, explained the moving staircases in Hogwarts, Floo powder an its inventor who had lived in this very tower, and had even touched on Harry Potter and You-Know-Who's return. The girl asked question after question as Cho made her way around the room unpacking her things.

It was already nearing curfew by the time Galena was interrupted while inquiring about the politics of Wizarding Britain by a giggling Marietta, Genna Farley, and Hanna Desford. The three girls stopped in their tracks, spotting the eleven year old sitting on Cho's bed. "Oh," Cho said, standing up and introducing them all. "You'd better get going, Galena," she added, "You'll want to get some rest for the day tomorrow." Galena nodded, clearly disappointed at the ending of their conversation, but slid off the bed and scurried out the door with a quick goodbye.

"The hell, Cho?" Genna asked with a raised eyebrow, "You usually hate having to deal with the little tykes," she said, flopping onto her bed, not bothering to unpack like the other two girls around her. Cho stretched and yawned, "Usually, I do, but this ones different. She's a muggle born so she didn't know about anything 'till this summer." She began to shed her school uniform, favoring a long checkered orange and blue flannel shirt she had worn to bed for the last year and a half. "Shite," Marietta said, "I'm pretty sure my brain would have exploded," she said, haphazardly throwing her clothes into dressers. Hanna looked at Marietta with disdain and began to tell her off for her low effort unpacking as Cho made her way to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and running water over her face, Cho looked at herself in the mirror. The last year had not treated her well. She had a pale pallor that contrasted sharply with her black hair, her eyes ringed with dark circles from a lack of sleep. She had lost weight-due to the bouts of depression that plagued her now and again-and her cheeks had a sallow look to them.

Cho ran her fingers unhappily through the long mane of hair that was drier and more prone to breaking these days. It had become a curtain for her to hide behind more than any asset to her looks. She had resolved become a stronger version of who she had been before Cedric's death, but looking at herself now, she knew she had a lot of work to do on both the inside and outside.

Cho yelped, jarred from her thoughts a second time that night by Genna Farley who had clasped Cho's thin shoulders with short strong fingers "Don't stare too long, Chang, haven't you ever heard of Narcissus?" The blonde girl smirked, turning on the tap next to Cho. Cho picked up her things and smiled "Once or twice," she said, gathering her resolve along with her toothbrush and washcloth.

* * *

A few weeks later, Cho saw Galena Maes again sitting with a few other first years, Cho twiddled gloved fingers to the first year as she entered the Great Hall with the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. The girl's eyes grew huge and bright, and she rushed to wave back.

Cho took her seat in the configuration that had existed for years, Roger Davies on one side, Marietta on her other, and the rest of the quidditch team, at most, a few places away. Marietta looked up at Cho from her plate of chicken. "You stink as usual," she said wrinkling her nose. The pimple scars were fading quickly. Cho laughed a little, "When don't I?" she retorted. Roger leaned in to sniff his seeker. "She doesn't smell" he said, "too bad," he added, awarding him sharp prod with a fork. Cho caught the light minty colored eyes of Michael Corner from down the table as she stuffed her robes into her bag. He smiled at her and gave a short wave. Cho smiled back quickly, cursing the crimson cheeks that came with the memory of him kissing away her hot angry tears after a frustrating match against Gryffindor last year.

She leaned back up to the table and her plate of food as Marietta watched with raised eyebrows, having seen the exchange. Cho ignored her friend's gaze and instead began to discuss strategy with her teammates.

It was halfway through dinner and while she was explaining the penalty for blatching to one of the newer chasers, that Marietta leaned over and whispered, "Corner's had a target on you all through dinner." Cho tried to brush off the comment, let alone Corner's eyes, throughout the rest of her meal, having believed her time with the freckled boy was over and done after last year. He had made a few feeble attempts to contact her over summer holiday, but she had lacked the enthusiasm to respond, still waist deep in her sorrow.

Corner's eyes weren't the only ones she had noticed around the Great Hall as of late. She knew that others had recently been interested in the Cho Chang that had made her attempt to leave her mourning behind. She knew that she already looked better, having put some weight back on and her decent flying skills ruing Ravenclaw's first match of the season had surprised many. There were more than enough lingering looks in the halls and in class. Cho tried to block it all out. _Oggling and giggling over boys isn't something you do anymore,_ she told herself. In her first few years, she reveled and accepted the attention, but now wasn't the time. Not when she was almost ready to leave this place for good anyway.

* * *

That night, Roger and Cho walked the halls near to Ravenclaw Tower for any stragglers who were out past curfew. This route was a long one—she and Roger both knew—so the pair had time to talk. Their footsteps echoed down the wide corridors, the smell of autumn wafting through the vaulted windows.

Cho told Roger about Galena, the first year who had been swallowed up by the wizarding world so quickly. He was as incredulous as Cho had been. The girl had come knocking on Cho's door about once a week to ask her questions to which Cho tried to answer to the best of her ability. "Yeah," Cho said, "Her parents didn't even have a clue until they got the Hogwarts letter. It turns out her cousin had been a witch too, but the aunt and uncle had to keep it all under wraps."

Roger furrowed his brow, "I dunno if I'd believe it. If I was a muggle and just…was told that I was a wizard." Cho thought similarly. "I'd think we were all mental," she said. "Or it was some elaborate slight of hand, maybe."

Cho thought about the delicate balance between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, the separation like the floaty and fluid border between water and oil.

Cho thought about what it would be like to be _that_ person. The one who had to break the news to a muggle that this world existed around, in front of, and alongside them. Generations of people lived without knowledge of the wizarding world. Cho felt bewildered and almost sad for those who would never know the joy flying on a broomstick, the excitement of casting a corporeal patrons for the first time, the warmth that spread through one's body when they found the wand that they would have for the rest of their life.

"So," said Roger to his seeker lost in thought. "Mari told me Corner's got an eye for you again." Cho sighed and rolled her eyes. " _Not_ interested," she emphasized. Roger scoffed and said "You weren't saying that last year with his tongue down your throat."

"Last year was different," she retorted, sitting next to him. "I'm not looking for a relationship...or anything really. Not in my seventh year." Roger nodded in understanding. Cho thought about her spotty romances over the course of her time at Hogwarts. Cedric, Harry, the Ravenclaw beater Jason Samuels, and Michael had all been involved with her at one time or another. Each successive relation had dwindled to less and less meaning than the one before. Cho tried not to think of the security and comfort of her and Cedric's relationship; the first and last good one she had had.

Cho shot Roger a small smile trying to take the subject off of her. "You certainly got around though," she said with an eyebrow raised. "Ugh," Roger groaned thickly. He waggled his eyebrows, "too many girls to count." Cho rolled her eyes and laughed "You _dog_."

Roger shot Cho a sidelong glance, "You know," he started apprehensively. "I did have quite a big crush on you back when you joined the quidditch team," he said quietly. "Oh, I know," Cho said simply, a smirk playing on her lips. Roger's mouth gaped open like a fish. "You…who told you, eh?" he asked indignantly, hot around the ears. "If it was Page, I'll rip him to shreds." Cho's laugh rang out in the empty hall. "No one," she said, "you just made it quite clear." She shrugged, "A girl knows."

Roger grimaced and the pair continued walking. "That bad, huh?" he asked sheepishly. "Mmhm," came the smug reply. "Well," Roger said, "I find you to be more like an annoying little sister now," he bumped her with his shoulder. Cho laughed and agreed that he was, indeed, like a brother. The pair kept walking, the silence between them not awkward as it ought to have been, but was rather calming.

"Remember the Yule Ball?" she asked Roger quietly. The boy looked down to his feet and then to Cho. "Of course I do," he said wanly. "'Two Ravenclaws snagged the best looking champions', everyone said," Roger reminisced. Cho smiled, "Fleur was gorgeous," she said in memory of the bubbly girl who had sat with her at most meals, the hysterical sister she had comforted during her failure at the Second Task, and the woman who had held her—numb and sobbing—at the Third.

"And Cedric was an incredible man," Roger said.

Cho's heart skipped a beat at the name.

"He was," she said, barely above a whisper, looking out to the sky dotted with stars. A pang of pain spread through her as she thought of Cedric's deep admiration of the night sky.

There were a few moments of silence and she felt Roger's concerned eyes on her. "Cho," he said, "You're doing loads better this year," he said. "I can see it." He rubbed her shoulder. Cho thanked him and said "I've been trying to…to forget all of last year," she said quietly.

Roger sighed. "You flew like shite, your grades dropped, and you had a bad year. So what?" he said fiercely. Cho was surprised by his bluntness. "You'll bounce back and be all the stronger for it," he started. "You've already been flying like an ace on that Nimbus and I know that'll translate to the rest of the matches. Why else would I have kept you as our seeker?" he reasoned.

Cho looked up at the kind eyed boy who only meant the best for her. "Thanks, Roger," she said with a small smile. "Really. Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Brother chapter**_ **Adapt** _ **should be out shortly after a little bit of polishing.**_

 _ **I'm currently working on the daunting Chapter 9. It will be unabridged when I release it and I can't help but think it will probably be the longest one, dwarfing**_ **Chocolate Frogs' _4k+ count_ _significantly_** _ **. I could really really use any reviews, feedback, or kind words that you may have for me as I try to tackle this beast of a chapter.**_

 ** _All my best,_**

 ** _TheBentWingBird_**


	8. Adapt

_**Hey there! Heres the brother chapter to Chapter 8:**_ **Recover.**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Cho arched her back, stretching the muscles that had been working hard all morning. She watched the muggle morning rush with tired eyes, sitting on the old stone steps that lead up to their building. Marietta brought Cho a cup of coffee in a paper cup, coming down to sit next to her. "Thanks, Mari," she said through a yawn. "This was more for me than you," she said to Cho, "I know how irritable you get without your bloody coffee." Cho smiled, bleary eyed, and leaned on her friend's shoulder. "I don't know why my dad insisted on us moving in quite so early," she groaned.

It didn't take long for the large SUV to roll up to the curb, her father, on the final trip, had brought his wife and son as well. "This looks to be about it, then," he said, getting out of the car and helping to bring in a final few boxes. Cho lifted one of them as her brother and mother tailed behind her. She silently cursed, as she made her way down the corridor to her flat, knowing that if they had been in Wizarding London, they would have been able to levitate everything quickly and easily. She placed the last box down on the kitchen's granite island, the jangling inside telling her that it was the kitchen supplies her mother had packed up for her.

She looked around the empty living room at the stacks of boxes and disassembled furniture. "Well," her father said. "Let's get going," he said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and pulling his wand. Cho couldn't help but grin, drawing her own wand to let everything unpack and assemble itself, tired of the muggle-work.

After she had overseen her bed making itself, Cho lifted her brooms from their paper wrapping. She had chosen to take her Comet _900_ and the more modest _Tinderblast_ _3_. She placed the brooms up against the wall next to her bed, remembering how the _Tinderblast_ had hurtled her straight to the seeker's position on the Tornadoes. She pushed the curtains open to the sliding glass door that held a small patio, table, and a patch of green grass, opening the door to let the morning breeze through.

"Aw!" whined an indignant voice behind her, Cho turned to see Marietta standing in her room, "Your room _is_ so much bigger than mine," she said. Cho raised an eyebrow, "The spoils of paying for most of this flat," she laughed. Mari rolled her eyes, "Can't argue that," she conceded, coming to stand next to her best friend, looking out to their patch of nature.

Cho sighed, "I can't believe we've moved" she said quietly, looking out to the little slice of garden, such a far call from the rolling hills of her family's estate up north. Marietta nodded, "Muggle London," she laughed. "I never would have imagined." Cho shot the girl a smile. "We'll figure it all out," she laughed. "My dad knows quite a big about muggle stuff. He even got us a few muggle kitchen...bits," she said, hopefully. "They've got strings or something, but they work, I reckon."

"Power cords," corrected a voice behind them. Li Jun began jumping on Cho's bed. He bounced up and down, "Dad told me they're called power cords and you plug them into special shaped holes in the wall to make 'em work." He laid down flat on the bed, rumpling the new duvet already. Cho raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like to me that in a few years we'll have another Chang in Ravenclaw," she said leaning against the glass door.

Her brother grinned and laughed. "As long as I get to play quidditch better than you," he said sticking out his tongue and making his way over to the counter of her dresser, the sole occupant being a flat blue leather box a bit bigger than her palm. She watched as Li Jun opened it to find a polished silver shield nestled inside. The Ravenclaw Eagle's broad wings were outstretched to the corners of the shield in gleaming bronze. Enameled in a rich blue above its head was **Hogwarts Quidditch** and engraved deeply, the bottom read:

 _Best Flier:_

 _1993-1998_

 _Cho Chang_

 _Ravenclaw Seeker_

Cho smiled as her brother gingerly handled one of her most prized possessions. "I bet you can beat a five year streak, easy," she grinned at him, mussing his hair before they all made their way into the living room where she could hear her mother nitpicking furiously.

It was only after they had rearranged the long L-shaped couch two different times and organized the kitchen again that Mrs. Chang was happy with her daughter's living space. Having to nearly peel his wife away from Cho, An Shi Chang hugged his daughter. Li Jun was next, promising to visit her in the coming weekend.

Cho had closed the front hall door on her family as they all clambered into the large metal automobile and drove off.

Cho sighed and was making her way past the little post boxes and back down the hall to flat #4 when a door shot open, and a young man, sprinted down the hall barely keeping hold of a metal coffee mug in one hand, muggle newspaper, and backpack. "Er, 'scuse me, sorry," he yelped as Cho flattened against the wall and he barreled past. She watched him make his way out the front door thinking to herself how much faster apparition was.

Cho came back inside to the flat and after looking at Marietta's room, the pair—with rumbling stomachs—decided lunch was in order. As Cho walked down the King's Road, bustling with muggle activity, street vendors hawking cheap t-shirts, selling food and fresh fruit, she smiled at all the buzz. Cho thought back to the night she had met Galena Maes and the mix of excitement and fear she had seen in the girls wide eyes. Though markedly less exciting, Cho was amazed by some of the muggle antics and wares. The bumbling and purring of cars as they whizzed by, the funny looking tools utilized by the construction crews, and the small glass and metal boxes that every young person seemed quite keen on. Cho giggled at the bright metallic painted men who stood on the occasional street corner. "They're quite bad at being statues, don't you think?" Marietta pondered, as one began to pivot and dance a stiff limbed jig after a child dropped a pound into the hat at his feet. He made strange hissing sounds with every movement he made. Cho tilted her head quizzically. "Yeah, I don't see the appeal."

Narrowly avoiding one teenager who had bright colored plastic strings dangling from her ears and seemed not to look up from the box it was tethered to, Cho prodded Marietta. "Oi. Want to play spot the wizards?" she asked in a low voice. Marietta followed her gaze to a pair of young smug looking wizards in what she could only assume was their best imitation of muggle fashion. One was wearing a pair of baggy athletic shorts with a button up dress shirt tucked in to his waistband. The other was looking quite happy in his full football kit. Cho was quite grateful for her non-magical savvy father who had told her what to pay attention to when dressing for the muggle community.

Marietta snorted a laugh as she and Cho entered a small restaurant with tables outside. By the time they were seated, the pair of misplaced wizards were still standing on the corner looking befuddled by the old winding avenues. "Should we help them?" Marietta mused, as they flipped through menus. Cho laughed "It's kind of entertaining," she said. She thought back to how wide eyed and curious Galena Maes had been back in her first night at Hogwarts, but before Cho could argue that they would figure it out themselves, Marietta had beckoned the pair over with a giggle and wave.

The pair made to cross the street, the one in the dress shirt yanking the other back as he was almost run over by a car. Marietta laughed as they crossed. "You two look lost," she said with raised eyebrow as they approached.

Cho saw the pair couldn't be older than 17. A look of recognition passed over the face of the one in football kit and Cho instantly knew what was coming. She grimaced.

 _"You're...you're_ _Cho_ _Chang!"_ he exclaimed incredulously, jabbing his friend in the ribs "that's Cho Chang, the seeker for the Tornadoes!" he nearly shouted. "Oi, keep it down won't you?!" His friend hissed, looking around. "Yes, lets," added Cho as others getting lunch and passing on the street glanced at the four of them curiously.

She shook hands with the pair and they -thankfully- quieted their conversation. She gritted her teeth as she answered the same slew of questions she always got trying not to be irritable. She was reminded of what her mother said about showing her best side as they asked of her career. "I've got a Tornadoes shirt at home," the boy in full kit said enthusiastically. "I'd wear it now, but," he gestured around with his hands "you know, _muggles."_

Marietta and she were able to send them on their way fairly quickly after Cho had scrawled her name down on a napkin with a muggle pen.

Cho gave Marietta a pointed look after the boys had left and the girl's food arrived.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

The lunch continued on without a hitch until Marietta mentioned a date she was going on with "Johnson" from work. Cho was excited for her friend "If it doesn't work out," Cho said, gesturing to Mari with her sandwich, "you'll get a free meal out of it," she laughed. "That's true," replied the girl "I do hope we'll go somewhere particularly nice then," she added day dreamily.

It wasn't long before Marietta rounded on Cho's love life. Or lack thereof. Cho groaned, "Mari, I'm not in the mood to talk about men," she laughed.

Her friend's face took on a look or mock surprise. " _Women_ then?" she asked "I had no idea, Cho."

She shot Marietta a withering look. "No, neither, Mari. I...just haven't been looking lately." She shrugged. _What_ **_was_** _holding_ _her_ _back?_ she asked herself. "I really haven't been in a relationship since Cedric," she said more to herself than Marietta.

"Merlin's beard, Cho. That was nearly 6 years ago," she said incredulously. Cho grimaced "I know, I know," she said dryly. "I just...the Tornadoes kind of took over after school," she explained. "And now its become even more difficult because I've got to weed out the people who just want an in for Quidditch and all."

Marietta nodded, chewing her food thoughtfully. "Well," she said "why not that bloke who was a reserve on the Arrows?" She asked. "His aunt was annoying but maybe he'll be less..." she trailed off.

"Awful?" Cho suggested.

* * *

That night, Cho set a few sparks to the hearth, as the pair settled into their flat. She placed a pot full of floo powder on the mantle. Making her way back into her room, Cho began unpacking her clothes and smiled a little, reminded of the seven years she had done the very same at Hogwarts.

Rather than the rush of navy blue uniform wear however, she unpacked her kit of electric blue Quidditch robes and Tornadoes gear she had acquired via sponsors. She put it all away neatly in one corner of the closet, filling the rest with her other clothes.

When she came across it, Cho undressed and slid on the familiar orange and blue flannel, thin from years of wear and wandered out to the living room, where Marietta was bustling about, an explosion of clothes laid about the large sofa. Cho cleared a spot and with a few lazy flicks of her wand, had a kettle of boiled water, her favorite mug, and a teabag float over to her. "Mari," she groaned, curling up in the corner of the couch with her hot cup as the kettle retreated faithfully to the stovetop. "It'll all be gone by morning," her friend tutted irritably. Tossing one of the girl's lacy pink undergarments onto a pile with its counterparts, Cho yawned "Just use a folding charm on everything," she grinned, "If you remember it," she added teasingly.

Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door. There had already been two other tenants who had come to introduce themselves, and Cho assumed this was the third and final one. Cuddled up in her corner of the couch, Cho smiled at Marietta, showing that she had no intention of getting up. Marietta gave Cho a disapproving look and dropped the shirt she was folding, going to the door.

Cho heard the exchange of neighbourly introductions. Curious as to who to might be, Cho considered rising from the soft suede couch, but subsequently decided that she was much too tired and much too comfortable to be social.

She heard the door shut and Marietta came back to her pile of clothing. "That was the neighbor across the hall in flat 3, Aaron I think he said his name was," Mari said, as she flicked her wand, the clothes rising up and moving themselves into orderly piles.

"Oh, I think he was the one I saw rush out of here this morning," Cho said, "Nice fellow?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, pleasant enough," came the response. "He said we should come have dinner sometime." Marietta said with another grandiose swish of her wand.

Cho let out a laugh (at a disgruntled Marietta's expense) as her clothes-instead of folding themselves-all turned inside out

* * *

 ** _I know it's a bit short, but I've got a behemoth couple of chapters up next that I have to tackle._**

 ** _Any reviews or feedback is greatly appreciated at this time or at least to know that there are still a few people still reading :(_**

 ** _Chapter 9 and 10 are in progress._**

 ** _All my best,_**

 ** _TheBentWingBird_**


End file.
